Before the dawn
by Deyse
Summary: Sequel to Far from Heaven. Many things have changed since their latest assignment and the greatest change happened in their hearts. But difficult days were about to come and the two angels will have to face the hardest challenge of their existence.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

_This story takes place after the events on "Far from Heaven." (which can be found if you click on my name and acess the list of the stories I wrote. The stories of these series have a definite beginning, middle and ending, so it's not necessary to read the previous one to undertstant the next. The whole series can be found at my homepage (address on my profile), in the session "Friendship" (though now stories have been more romantic). Here go the two first installments.  
_

_Kim, sis, you've been patiently waiting for me to write it. Thanks for your patience and for your encouragement. _

_Hope ya'll like it! :-)_

**BEFORE THE DAWN  
**

(by Deyse M.)

**PROLOGUE**

Tall pine trees and coloured flowers covered the mountains like a green carpet where cute small animals would build up their houses in the early spring. Gentle sunrays shone across those vast untouched lands where one could feel closer to God and offer their prayers of thanks for so much beauty and peace. A few soft white clouds crossed the blue sky, and once in a while, a flock of birds broke the silence of the woods. If Heaven had a mirror, it certainly was that blessed place.

There, hidden in between the trees, a cabin had been set by the hands of a loving Father. It was a cosy little house, which seemed taken from a fairytale with its red-bricks chimney and wooden walls. Beige curtains framed the small windows and a comfortable armchair had been set at the porch outside. At first, it seemed that no one inhabited it, but a closer look revealed that there was smoke coming out of the funnel. The fireplace had been lit up.

Inside the cabin, more exactly in the kitchen, a nineteenth-century kettle started to chime impatiently, warning that the water inside it would evaporate completely if nothing was done soon. And finally she burst into the kitchen with a worried expression on her beautiful face. Quickly, she grabbed a dish towel to remove the kettle from the stove, but such a hurry prevented her from seeing that the fire was still on. A second later the towel was in flames and the angel let out a yelp and let both fall on the floor.

A chubby black spaniel puppy came right behind her, barking at the mess her "mom" had just made.

"Oh, wee Joy, I'm afraid the flu is starting to affect my basic abilities..." Monica said, watching as the dish towel soon became nothing but some burnt rags. "I told Tess I should try some mocha instead of tea, but she didn't listen to me!"

As if agreeing, the little puppy barked once again and then sat down at a corner, observing as the Irish angel cleaned the floor. Monica was wearing a lilac robe over her flannel nightgown and a pair of socks to protect her feet. Her auburn hair was tied up in a haphazard ponytail and despite her meek Irish beauty, one could notice the exhaustion in her soft brown eyes. And the mere action of picking up the objects fallen on the floor caused her to be extremely tired. Sighing deeply, she leaned against the counter before resuming her task but it was then that a dear familiar voice reached her ears.

"Angel..."

Monica turned around with a broad smile on her face, all her annoyance disappeared completely at the image of her dearest friend standing right before her eyes.

"Andrew!"

A second later she was in his arms, her own arms wrapped around his waist, holding him as tightly as she could, treasuring the comfort and peace that blond haired angel could always bring to her heart.

Andrew tightened the embrace around her small form and kissed the top of her head, breathing in her sweet perfumed hair, tenderly caressing its auburn strands. Relief and cheer joy filled in his very soul after three painful weeks without seeing her, without having that precious little angel in his arms. The last time they met - in a beautiful green field in the country side, had been special. Their friendship had turned into a deeper and much loving bond, but since then, the two angels hadn't had the opportunity to meet, busy with different assignments in many parts of the world.

That moment was precious.

"Angel... I spent weeks wanting to hold you like this again..." he spoke, not wanting to let her go.

Monica closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. "I missed you so much too... Of all the times we've been apart, I guess this was different... I guess I've never missed you so much..."

With a slight smile, he pulled away and gently cupped her face, studying carefully her every meek feature and not missing the effects of the flu. "I guess being apart from now on will be twice difficult for both of us. Yet, being reunited again will be twice wonderful."

Her smile back at him melted his heart, and he wondered if he really deserved the honour of having that sweet angel's love. Slowly, he bent his head and brushed a loving kiss on her forehead and a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose. All the exhaustion she had been feeling due to her condition was replaced by the joy of being with her dear Andrew.

He tucked some lose strands of hair behind her ear, "Now tell me, what's going on here? What's wrong with you, baby?"

She sighed deeply, her meek smile never fading. "I... I caught a flu, you know... And as Tess had to leave on a last-minute assignment, our wee Joy has been helping me out to prepare some tea..."

Amused, he looked first at the chubby little dog that had been patiently waiting to greet him properly, and then at the completely burnt dish towel over the counter. "Oh, I see..." he chuckled at her blushing face, "Would you two like some more help?"

**CHAPTER 1**

Andrew entered the cosy living room carrying a tray containing two mugs of warm tea and some toasts. Like he had instructed, Monica had been sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace waiting for him to bring her snack, and little Joy was lying by the angel's feet. Andrew placed the tray on the coffee table and offered her one of the mugs, which she grabbed with both hands. The tea was warm and immediately made her feel better.

"Thank you," she spoke, once he sat down next to her. The blond angel reached out and stroked her face. "Angel... I wish I had arrived here earlier so I cold take better care of you."

"You're here now. This is what matters the most."

"And I do not intend to go away from you so soon."

Her smile grew wider as she heard that. "Really? Can you stay a wee bit longer then?"

"Really. I'm on my day off and I haven't been told where to go yet. Besides," he wrapped his arm around her small shoulders, bringing her closer to him, "I felt something was not totally right with you."

Always with a meek smile, and aware of his permanent concern, she snuggled closer to him. "Oh, no, something was definitely not right, as you were away from me!"

Also smiling, but with worry in his eyes, he kissed her temple lovingly. The two angels spent some time watching the flames dancing in the fireplace, just enjoying the fact that they were in each other's company. Monica felt more relaxed now that her beloved Andrew was there, holding her tightly and speaking loving words to her. As a matter of fact, she was feeling extremely tired, and gently refused the toasts and more tea. It didn't take her too long before dozing into a light sleep, lulled by the gentle movement of his fingers caressing her auburn hair. Overwhelmed with tenderness, he carefully moved and passed his arm beneath her knees, keep the other arm permanently wrapped around her shoulders.

Andrew lifted the asleep little angel and carried her upstairs, his heart breaking at the realisation that she had lost some weight. He even considered the possibility of taking her to a hospital if her human form didn't recover. Carefully, he lay her down in bed and covered her with a warm blanket. The angel of death felt her face with both hands and noticed she was running a low fever.

Sighing deeply, he lay down right next to her and once again wrapped his arm around her, his heart aching with love when she unconsciously inched closer, resting her head over his chest.

"I love you, angel... And I promise I'll stand by your side. Always. No matter what."

x

The blond angel spent the next following hours watching over his beloved angel, attentive to the slightest change on the expression of her face. He thought about Tess and the other angels once they were told about his relationship with Monica. Would they be condemned by their co-workers? If angels were not supposed to experience romantic love, then why did he feel like his happiness and maybe his existence depended on the fact that Monica was standing by his side and returning all his love?

As the night fell, he remained lost in thoughts and only a kitten-like yawn was able to take him out of his reverie.

"Hey... Hello, sleeping beauty..." he greeted, gently caressing her hair and amused with the confused look in her eyes.

"Andrew... how long did I sleep?"

He straightened his body so that he could face her better, and gently lay his hand against her cheek. "Well, long enough for the fever to break."

A slight smile played on her lips and she nodded her head, "You're right... I guess I'm starting to feel better after all. Your presence was a good medicine!" she joked, not missing his smile back at her, nor the concern still lingering in his green pools. "I guess I'll always be the angel who has a tendency for falling ill while in human form..."

Andrew stroked her face with a pensive expression, frowning at her words and at the realisation that they were true. "You're right, angel... You're so fragile in this human form, aren't you?" he whispered, brushing away some strands of hair from her face.

She shrugged her shoulders, not a bit bothered with that fact. "Oh, well... I'm glad that in the last few years the Father has sent an angel to stand by my side in these moments! And in the healthy ones as well!" Monica raised her hand and cupped his cheek, her soft brown eyes lost in his own. "I'm very grateful to Him... And to you..."

Overwhelmed with love, he watched as she inched closer, never breaking the eye contact with him. They spent a few seconds hypnotised by each other's gaze and then she was the one to cross the small distance between them and press her lips against his. Andrew was sure that there couldn't be anything sweeter as he brought her even closer to him and their kiss deepened.

He lifted one hand up to her face, cupping her cheek as their sweet loving kiss continued, and when it ended, he covered Monica's face with lots of tiny kisses, as warm and tender as the first one. There would be a time when both would have to face their superiors about their relationship, but right now all that mattered was their immense love.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_Thanks everyone for reading, and special thanks to Kim, Angelgirl online, Lucy of JAG, Anna 1862 (I too enjoy "The King and I" - thanks for your kind words!) and Kreative Kerri (very nice to meet ya!). Here goes another chapter for ya all! _

**CHAPTER 2**

Despite the sweet moments they had spent at the cabin, Andrew was worried about Monica's condition. It was possible to notice she was still tired and weak. Clearly instructing her to remain in bed and rest, he rose to his feet and went downstairs, to the kitchen, planning to cook something for his beloved one, trying the best he could to make the food appealing to her, as her lack of appetite was a fact.

He was checking on the soup when a familiar voice caused him to look over his shoulder.

"Angel boy!"

"Tess!"

Andrew was genuinely happy to see the supervisor there. There would be one more angel to watch over his Monica and the fact that she was so fond of Tess only made things better. They had to have a long conversation with the supervisor about their relationship, but it was for later. Now all that mattered was to make Monica heal.

"Oh, dear Father, I was so worried about that angel girl being here all alone while I was out!" Tess exclaimed as she received his warm hug, relieved to see the angel of death there. "I'm so glad to know you're here, baby!"

"I got here in the morning, Tess. I could feel there was something wrong and I came as fast as I could."

"How is she?" the older angel wanted to know, her worried eyes quickly scanning the kitchen, noticing he was preparing dinner.

"She was running a low fever when I arrived," he informed, watching as her eyes saddened a bit more, "but she slept the entire afternoon and when she woke up the fever was gone."

"Oh, thank You, Father!"

"I'm preparing her dinner, but I know she only agreed to eat something to please me."

Deeply worried, she placed a hand over his shoulder. "I'll go and see her."

Andrew nodded and observed as the supervisor left the kitchen, heading towards Monica's room. He sighed deeply, wishing that the little Irish angel would heal as fast as possible, as he had just been informed that he would have to leave on the following morning.

x

"Come in, Andrew..." Monica's voice was the reply to the soft knock on her bedroom's door.

"It's me, angel girl..." Tess was quick to say as she opened up the door and saw her dearest friend smiling back at her.

"Tess!"

"How have you been, baby? I feel so guilty for leaving you here all alone!" she said, quickly approaching the bed and taking Monica's hand, not missing the traces of exhaustion on her meek face.

"And I feel so blessed to have you and Andrew by my side right now." She said, visibly happy that the ones she loved so much were there with her. And then she added. "And always."

Andrew brought Monica's dinner some time later and he and Tess were overjoyed to see that little by little, the Irish angel was recovering from the terrible flu that had kept her in human form for a few days. She didn't eat as much as they wanted, it was true, but the fever never returned and she was actually smiling and recovered the natural brightness in those doe-like eyes that Andrew secretly loved to gaze at.

Once she was finished, he took the tray away and returned soon afterwards to notice that she was drifting off into a light sleep. Watching as her eyelashes insisted on closing, he sat down at the edge of the bed and took her hand, putting his feelings in check once their supervisor was standing in the same room.

"Why don't you take some rest too, baby, it's late and her fever isn't coming back... Our angel girl is getting better." The supervisor offered, after a while.

"I know... I just..." he sighed, not really sure on how to translate his feelings into words. "After the incident in the island I keep on having this... sensation that something is not just right and that I have to keep an eye on her."

Tess eyed him closely, studying every little feature in his handsome face, "Is there something wrong, baby? I can see there's something in your eyes... there's great worry but there's also something else I cannot fully understand..."

Andrew lowered his head, struggling with the secret feelings he was keeping inside his heart. He couldn't tell Tess about them right now, Monica had been ill on the latest days and he would have to leave soon. Leaving her all alone after that revelation was out of question to him.

"I... I missed being here at this cabin with her, with you all. And the latest assignments haven't helped either..."

He was telling the truth. The blond angel was exhausted and one could notice the time he had been on Earth had been quite difficult to him. Being with his friends and especially with his beloved Monica was essential to him; now more than never. With compassionate dark eyes, Tess caressed his blond hair, aware of the strong bond her two babies shared. "I know, angel boy, I know."

"I might not be here when she wakes up."

The oldest angel rose to her feet and straightened the blanket around Monica's asleep form, "Then stay with her. I know she can feel your presence even in her sleep."

He quickly held her hand before she pulled it away, "Tess..."

"Yes, baby?"

"We love you very much." There was a lot more meaning in that statement than the older angel could have guessed. But those gentle words went straight to Tess' heart and she smiled warmly at him.

"I love you two very much too, angel boy. You're both my babies, and I'll never stop thanking God for blessing me with these two precious gifts." She leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "Have a good night, baby."

"Good night, Tess."

Andrew watched as she left the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Then his eyes rested on Monica once again. He took her hand to his lips and kept it in his own hand. There, sitting by the edge of the bed, the blond angel remained. Lost in thoughts, some sweeter and more loving than he could have ever imagined, and others confused and anguished about a future that was not too far.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

With a pleased smile upon her face, and healed from the bad cold that had left her in bed two weeks before, Monica watched as the young couple she had been helping finally accepted each other's apologies and resumed their romance. It was their prom and now both would head to university and follow the same career. Always smiling, the little Irish angel tilted her head and pictured them a few years from now - both were meant to be eternal sweethearts and would certainly raise a beautiful family, blessed with adorable children and much love.

And then she started to think about her dear Andrew and what they had. So far, it was still a secret as he insisted he should be together with her when she told Tess about their love. Monica hoped it could be soon, as she didn't like the idea of hiding something from her dearest friend and supervisor. What was happening between her and Andrew was so precious and so amazingly beautiful that she longed to tell her about it - the oldest angel was the closest thing to a mother to them, and hiding away what was happening between them was unfair.

Besides this, the little angel was nervous about the reaction the other angels would have once they knew about their romance. Monica hoped that Tess would understand it as the old supervisor loved Andrew just as much as she loved her, but what would the other angels think about it? And most importantly, what did their loving Father think about it? Of course He already knew about their relationship, but so far she hadn't had the courage to voice her feelings to God and ask for His guidance, and neither had Andrew. Monica felt a slight trembling at the possibility of this love being denied.

And staying away from her beloved angel of death was something she wouldn't bear.

Lost in thoughts, the Irish angel left the ball room in slow steps and went outside the club where the party was happening. By the swimming pool, she looked up at the sky and marvelled at the sparkling of the thousand stars and at the full moon. The surroundings and the gentle atmosphere were so involving that Monica didn't realise a certain pair of green eyes watching her every movement from just a few feet away.

With a smile on the corner of his lips, Andrew admired her in secret for a few moments, his heart full with love for such an adorable angel of God. She was so beautiful wearing that dark red dress, with a beige scarf draped over her small shoulders, that he couldn't help feeling like the most blessed creature in the universe for deserving her love. He observed as she tucked a few strands of her long auburn hair behind her ear and then crossed her arms, maybe due to the slightly chilly breeze that blew against her face. The meekness of her features, her sparkling brown eyes and her whole image seemed to hypnotise him.

Andrew was going to come closer but suddenly Monica frowned and started to look around her - her angelic heart was already alert about his loving presence.

"I love staying in a corner, just admiring you..." he said, walking towards her and smiling when she immediately turned around to look at him.

"Andrew!"

"... but I found out that I'm not able to do it for too long, you see. Because I cannot stay close to you and not hold you in my arms!" His words were not faster than Monica, and as he finished the sentence, she had already thrown herself in his strong arms; her own arms wrapped around his neck. And he wasted no time in holding her back, just as lovingly and warmly, burying his face on her shoulder and breathing in her sweet perfume.

"I was wondering when I would see you again... I thought that at this very moment you would be in some other part of the world... far away..." she said, never letting go of him.

"And I was... But no place is so far away to stop me from finding you wherever you are, my angel." She grinned at those words and, as they pulled away, Andrew looked down at her, admiring her natural beauty, accentuated by some light make up and her beautiful dress. Then, he raised his hand and gently caressed her cheek. "You're so beautiful..."

"It's my assignment's prom!" she quickly informed, with the childlike excitement that would always make him chuckle.

"I can tell you fulfilled it beautifully, judging by this pretty smile on your face."

"Well, I did. And this time, when I watched Jim and Kate together and confessing their love, I didn't have to just wonder how it feels... As now I have you." She said, but then frowned in a way that made her more endearing to Andrew's eyes. "Actually, I guess I can say that I always had you, but this time it's different, you see..."

Smiling warmly at her, he nodded his head. "You always had me, Monica. And you always will."

Slightly blushed, she lowered her eyes up to his chest for a second, and then looked back at him. "I have to confess something to you... Sometimes I wonder if everything that's happening between us... if this is all real... Sometimes I wonder if I've dreamed all of it..."

Lost in her sweet brown pools, Andrew took one of her hands and kissed its back tenderly. "Then I guess it's my duty to let you know that you haven't been dreaming, angel." He said, pulling her closer to him, and added, "Even though it does seem like a dream..."

The blond angel crossed the small distance between them slowly, still able to watch as her marvelled eyes closed, a second before his lips touched hers. Andrew kissed her rosy lips tenderly and softly as she tilted her head and fell limp in his warm embrace. That loving caress ended up in smaller kisses, spread over Monica's face, and then the two angels held each other for a long silent minute; their minds travelling in the sweetness of the moment and in the uncertainty of their future.

But a slow romantic song started to play and even though they were not inside the club, the music reached their ears and was enough for them to pull away with one common thought.

"May I have this dance?" He whispered, taking her hand to his lips once again.

"Always." Came the simple answer, and on the following moment the two angels turned into humans were swaying with the perfection proper of two valentines deeply in love.

Monica and Andrew never knew how long they let the romantic melody conduct their bodies. Only when the song slowly faded away were they aware of what was around them, and then their eyes met each other's gaze briefly, before they closed once again and another kiss started.

When they pulled away, Andrew kissed her lips one more time and they rested their foreheads together.

"What will happen to us, Andrew?" the Irish angel whispered.

"I don't know, angel... All I know is that I love you, and this fact will never change." He said, and then gently lay both hands on each side of her cheek. "I love you forever."

"I love you forever too... And so much I... could never measure it..."

With a reassuring smile, he leaned over and kissed her forehead and lay a gentle kiss on her lips, sealing a promise of unconditional and eternal love.

But it was then that they heard another voice, quite familiar to them but whose tone was far from a happy one.

"What are you two doing?"

Tess had exited the club, and was standing just a few steps away from them. And judging by the perplexed expression on her face, she had been there enough time to learn about their relationship.

The two angels pulled away and, extremely nervous, Monica gave a step back, disentangling herself from Andrew's loving arms. "Tess..."

"I cannot believe what my eyes have seen..." the oldest angel spoke, coming closer to them and frowning with disapproval.

"Tess, I... I can explain, I-"

"There's nothing that requires an explanation, Monica... Nothing that I didn't understand..." her voice was low but bitter and the expression on her face one of accusing.

And watching how his beloved Monica conjoined her hands and fidgeted with her fingers nervously, Andrew gave one step closer to her and lay his both hands over her small shoulders. He shot a firm, determined look towards Tess. "We wanted to tell you, Tess."

"Tell me what? That two angels of God have been acting against their own nature?"

Monica gave Andrew a helpless look, but the blond angel remained firmly staring at the supervisor - there was no fear in his eyes. "Monica and I were waiting for the best moment to tell you that... things have changed. Our love has changed. Or simply grew. Much more than we never imagined." He replied.

"Oh, I see." The supervisor eyed them with strangeness, "And of course you decided this alone, and the fact that you are angels didn't matter at all..."

Two long tears rolled down Monica's cheeks as she spoke again. "It did matter... We've been so anguished, wanting to tell what was inside our hearts but then..."

"Then what? You decided to keep quiet because you know that 'what's inside your hearts' is a mistake?" Tess snapped back, causing Monica to lower her head in shame as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Tess, this is not fair!" Andrew took a step forward and stood in front of Monica, as if shielding her from the oldest angel's harsh words and accusing gaze.

"Fair? And what do you consider fair, Andrew? That I accept that two angels think they can have human feelings for each other as if this was normal?"

"We don't 'think' we're having feelings, we _love_ each other and this is not human love, it's just _love_!" the angel of death stated, anger rising within him.

"That's not what angels are intended for, and you should know that by now!"

Andrew gave one more step towards her and looked at the supervisor deep in her eyes. "You are not the one who dictates what is right or wrong here, Tess!"

"Please... please, stop arguing..." Monica pleaded, almost in a sob as fresh tears fell from her sad, doe-like eyes.

His beloved angel's crying voice held so much anguish and sorrow that Andrew felt his anger diminish a bit as he heard it. He turned around and wrapped an arm around Monica's shoulder, staring back at Tess accusingly. "Can't you see what you're doing to her, Tess?"

"She is the one who should see what she's doing to herself." The supervisor replied.

And it was then that they heard another familiar voice, and turned their faces to see Sam approaching them. "In a way, you're right, Andrew..." the old angel said, also with a serious expression on his face. "... Tess is not the one to decide this issue. I am."

Monica searched for Andrew's eyes almost in despair, and it broke his heart to see the expression on her face: she was as scared as a child.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4**

With Sam's presence, the situation, which was already tense, only became worse. The old angel had a stern expression on his face, and it seemed that Monica and Andrew's relationship was about to be judged by their superiors. In fact, it had already been judged, and if depended on the older angels they would be sentenced to spending the rest of the eternity apart. With Tess' discovery, a chain reaction started and now the two would have to be prepared for what they were about to face.

Andrew reached for Monica's hand and held it firmly in both of his, taking it to his lips. She was cold and trembling, and all he wanted to do at that very moment was take the little angel away with him and run to a place where nobody could find them. He gave her a reassuring look and then caressed her face. "Calm down, angel. I'm here with you..."

"I'm sorry to inform you, Andrew, but you're not." Sam stated, now standing side by side with Tess.

The angel of death turned his eyes away from Monica to face the two angels defiantly. "What do you mean, Sam?"

"Well, you have an assignment to fulfil and right now you should be miles away from here. Besides, there are very serious issues here that will be discussed later on and while they are not, you two have different assignments to accomplish." He informed, with a very serious expression on his face.

The angel of death let out an ironic chuckle, not believing the two older angels' reactions to something that, he was definitely sure, could never be wrong. "And you two are making a huge mistake here..."

"You know, Andrew, angels actually make mistakes. Some of these are excusable as we're not perfect. And some others... are unthinkable..."

"Andrew and I are not making a mistake, Sam..." Monica tried to speak for the first time facing her superiors, "We-"

"Actually I didn't come here to argue with you, Monica. Like I said, I'm taking Andrew back to his duty, as he got so distracted with some other things that he seems to have forgotten it." Sam interrupted her.

"Well, I'm not leaving until we have this solved!" Andrew replied, not wanting to go away from the little Irish angel who he loved so much.

The older angel shook his head. "This is not an request, Andrew!"

"You cannot deny us this! Tess, I'm surprised that you're against us!"

"I'm sticking on what I think it's the right thing to do, and don't you dare telling me that what I think is wrong and that you and Monica are the ones who are right!" the supervisor snapped back at him, and this time it was Monica who spoke again.

Delicately, she held Andrew's hand in both of hers and searched for his green eyes, which would always bring her so much peace and joy that even in a tense moment like that they managed to put her soul at ease. "Andrew... you should go..."

"Angel, I-"

"You do have an assignment to fulfil... there are people who need an angel, and I know you'll do everything you can to help them. You always do, as you have a loving and compassionate heart. That's why I love you so much."

Moved with emotion, he gently cupped Monica's face, his bright green eyes meeting her brown ones, both of them ignoring their co-workers for some instants. A bittersweet smile broke on his anguished face. "I need an angel too..." he said, tenderly caressing her cheek with his thumb, his heart broken to see so much sadness. "How am I leaving you like this?"

"I'll be fine, you know... When I feel sad, I'll think of you... and I'll remember what I see in your eyes right now..." she replied, almost in a whisper, as the two other angels lowered their heads in disapproval.

Andrew leaned over and brushed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll come back to you sooner than you think, angel. I promise you."

"I'll be waiting for you..."

The angel of death kissed her both hands and whispered the words that kept on echoing in his heart. "I love you."

"I love you too..." she said, and finally they pulled away even though their hands remained entangled with each other and refused to let go. Sam turned around and started to walk, and as much as he didn't want to, Andrew finally released the hold on Monica's hand and followed the older angel. A last gaze at her before he disappeared was all that she had now; along with the promise he would come back to her.

As fresh tears fell from her sad doe-like eyes she lowered her head. Tess spoke again, even though she avoided to look at her charge. "There is a new assignment waiting for us. And I believe we're already late." She announced emotionless, and still without looking at Monica, she started to walk away.

The little Irish angel sighed deeply, forcing herself to raise her head again and follow her supervisor. Tess and Sam were right about one thing: she couldn't let her personal feelings interfere with her mission. She was an angel of God before an angel of her own heart, and people who were suffering, perhaps more than she was, needed her reassurance and comfort.

But seeing her dearest friend, the one friend she loved like a real mother, turning her back on her hurt terribly too. There should be a way to reach Tess' heart and make her realise her feelings for Andrew were not wrong; Monica couldn't believe the supervisor was being so harsh on her. "Tess..." The young angel spoke, with trembling and crying voice, making one last attempt to talk.

For a moment, Tess stopped walking. "Like I said, we're late." She said, still not looking at her charge. And that cold reply only caused Monica's heart to ache even more.

What she didn't see was the conflict on the supervisor's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Two weeks later...

In the state park, the Irish angel observed the human beings and the way they interacted with one another. She had centuries of experience in dealing with them and even though they had disappointed her many times, there was one thing she would always admire: the inner joy they carried in their hearts, especially when they were in the company of the ones they loved. A young couple marvelled at their first baby, two little brothers playing with the same car, an old lady waiting for her husband to bring her a small package of popcorn. These were all lovely scenes but at that very moment, they also brought her great sadness.

Her Andrew was away from her, both because of his duties and also due to the intolerance of their superiors. Their love had been judged and forbidden like a terrible crime, and they weren't given the chance to defend themselves. Once or twice, the little Irish angel had raised her head up to the sky and prayed for God to send her a message, showing her the best thing to do. All the resistance and denial to her feelings left Monica to wonder if that love was really wrong. Yet, there was no reply to her prayer; just silence. And as much as she tried to resist to it, Monica's heart kept on telling her that her feelings were not wrong; they were good, pure, guiltless and worthy.

"I can see Sarah and Matthew are learning to give in a little in order to re-start their life." Tess suddenly appeared next to Monica, also observing the young couple and their baby daughter; both Monica's assignments.

"They have a daughter, someone they love dearly and wholeheartedly. It's their love for her that makes them realise the love they feel for each other." The angel spoke, looking at her assignments and not acknowledging her supervisor's presence, contrary to what she always used to do.

The older angel didn't miss the sadness in her charge's eyes. But she elected not to comment about it as for the first time in centuries she too felt deeply confused about the whole situation.

"Yes. Humans have to learn how to value the gift that was granted to them, and only to them by their Father." Came the dry reply.

Only then Monica turned to look at the old supervisor, not believing she was listening to something like this through Tess' mouth. "Love is a precious gift indeed... and if you take it away from someone, you might be breaking their soul forever..." there was not anger in her voice, just great sadness. Then she turned to look at the couple again. "I wonder where Andrew is..."

"Andrew is doing his job as an angel of God. That's why he was created, exactly like you and me."

A lonely tear finally made its way down on her cheek as she bit her lower lip, and Tess didn't miss the turmoil of emotions going in her dear friend's heart. "I miss him so much..." Monica spoke again, somewhat ignoring the supervisor's previous comment.

"And you surely realise how much suffering these 'feelings' are bringing you, don't you?"

Monica closed her eyes, picturing in her memory the face of the one angel who had touched her heart like no other living creature had. Holding on to the memory of Andrew's face and his warm smile at her was all that had been left to her right now. In a way, it was what kept her standing. "Andrew would never make me suffer... nor what I feel for him..." she said, "... what makes me suffer is intolerance..."

"I think it's time to go back to our assignment. Sarah and Matthew seem to be heading back home." Tess spoke, not really wanting to talk about that subject again - she too was trying to escape from discussing that as there were sill many doubts in her mind. The old supervisor's heart broke every time she remembered the night when her two dearest friends were separated from each other. Her initial reaction was one of shock, but now, watching Monica's misery and aware that Andrew was feeling exactly the same caused her to wonder if judging their feelings for each other was a huge mistake.

For centuries she had believed that judging and dictating one-sided rules was a shameful attitude, proper of humans. And now she felt she was the one being judgmental and responsible for her friends' pain. After all, if that love was a sin, why then were two angels feeling like that?

"We should be going by now..." she announced, looking at Monica, who had her head lowered as more tears fell from her eyes. "... or we'll be late."

The Irish angel finally raised her head again and opened her eyes, wiping her tears afterwards, never looking back at the supervisor. But as she gave the first step, something strange happened to her: it was as if the world around her was spinning and the ground trying to disappear from underneath her feet. Quickly, she reached for support on a tree trunk and Tess frowned with concern when she saw that her charge was pale and about to faint.

"Monica?! Monica, what is it?" she took a hold on her arm for support. Terrified, the old angel lay a gentle hand against Monica's face, and was twice scared at how cold she was. "Angel girl, what's wrong with you?"

"I... I don't know..." came the feeble reply. Carefully, Tess wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her up to a nearby bench. She could be upset with Monica but now the motherly feelings she felt for the young caseworker spoke louder. "Sit here, baby. I'll bring you some water."

She returned a minute later, carrying a cup with fresh water and made Monica drink it completely. Little by little, the colour on her face seemed to return and she could see things around her more clearly again.

"Are you alright? The dizziness..."

"I feel better... For a moment it seemed that... that the world was turning around..." she said, looking ahead of her.

"Are you watching over your human form? Did you feed yourself today?" there was true concern in the supervisor's voice, and Monica knew it.

"Yes... even though I didn't feel like." The Irish angel placed the cup in her friend's hands and finally looked back at her. "Thank you, Tess. I feel better already..."

Once again, there wasn't hate or anger in her doe-like eyes, just deep sadness and some disappointment. "If... if you excuse me, I'll go back to assignments. They might need me tonight." Then, the angel rose to her feet and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"I don't know how to thank you enough for what you did for my family, Monica..." Sarah Miles was standing at the porch, next to her husband and holding a pretty two-year-old little girl in her arms. Before them, was the angel that God had sent to deliver them the message that they needed to hear in order to move on with their life, now filled with much love and tolerance.

"If you ask me, I guess we'll never be able to thank you..." Matthew added, with his hands over his wife's shoulders.

"I'm just the messenger. There's a loving Father who you should thank and the best way you can do it is living a life in accordance to His teachings. Hold on to your love, Matthew and Sarah, because it is a precious gift. And many don't realise it until it's taken from them. I guarantee you there isn't a greater pain."

There was more meaning in the angel's words than the couple could have ever guessed, but they nodded in agreement aware that they were nothing but the truth. Monica bid them and their little girl goodbye and walked away. It was a cold afternoon and the chilly wind caused her to pull the coat around herself tighter in order to keep out the chill as she walked. One more assignment had been accomplished - and with success, and in a way it brought some comfort to her troubled and anguished heart.

Not sure where she would head now that her work at the Miles' house was over, the little Irish angel decided to go on walking, ignoring where her feet would lead her to. Maybe she could stop by at a cafeteria downtown and buy herself some mocha, in an attempt to warm her soul. Her constant worry about being caught by Tess was non-existent now as the supervisor had been treating her in the cruellest way.

Monica walked for nearly 20 minutes and was now in a busy street, with people passing by and listening to the constant noise of the traffic. She soon spotted a café just across the district's main avenue and headed into its direction. The angel waited for the traffic light to turn red for the cars and when it did, all the ones who were waiting to cross the street started moving - except Monica. At that moment, the weird sensation she had felt at the park some days before was back. All of a sudden, the world around her was spinning and she felt her legs give in. The angel's vision went blurred and she knew she would soon hit the ground.

But also unexpectedly, a pair of hands grabbed her by the waist for support and a familiar voice was softly speaking in her ears. Monica thought it wasn't real.

"Angel?!" Andrew's green orbs were filled with great concern and he was frowning with worry at the vision of his beloved Monica nearly fainting in the middle of the street.

"Andrew?" she blinked a few times, trying to see past her sudden weakness. It took Monica a few moments to focus again. Grabbing his arms, she recovered her balance and searched for his face, still not believing Andrew was actually there, standing in front of her.

"Angel?" he repeated, the term of endearment had always touched her heart. The angel of death caressed her hair and lay a hand against her cheek, moved to see her again; praying that the moment would last forever.

"It is really you..." she spoke, tears of joy were forming in the corner of her eyes, and when he held her tightly in his arms, they fell down her face.

"Monica, baby..." his murmured words died in his mouth, as they were not enough to convey what he was thinking and feeling. Andrew held the Irish angel for long moments, kissing the top of her head repeatedly, and pressing her against his chest as if afraid someone would suddenly appear and take her away from him once again.

But it didn't happen and when she raised her head he forgot about everything else and only focused on his precious little angel.

"Please tell me this is really happening..." she murmured and he pulled away just enough to look at her.

"I'm here, angel... I'm here..." he said, caressing her face, studying every little detail of her meek features and not missing the great sadness he could see deep inside her eyes. She was suffering. Just like him.

But her crying broad smile at him managed to soothe some of his sorrow away: she was just as beautiful as the last time he'd seen her - no, she was even more beautiful to be honest!

"How did you know I was here?" Monica wanted to know, and in her doe-like eyes he could also see her great joy to be with him again.

"I felt you, sweetie. I felt something was not right..." he lay a gentle hand against her cheek, "What happened to you just now?"

"I... I don't know... I've been walking for some time... it might be it..."

"You're running a low fever..." The blond angel was so worried at the traces of exhaustion on her face that he couldn't manage to be totally happy to meet her again. "Are you staying anywhere near here?"

"Well... actually, I've just finished an assignment and I didn't know where to go..."

"You mean you don't have a place to stay?" The fact that the fragile little angel was walking around the city in with her human form and with no destination or a safe shelter caused his heart to ache with sorrow. "You're coming with me, angel. I'll take you to my temporary home!" He firmly stated, and protectively wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Did you abandon your assignment, Andrew?" she was immediately worried.

"No, angel. I'm not needed right now, but even if I was... I'd still come to you as I see you're not alright..." he stated and then stopped walking, never releasing her hands.

They walked for a few minutes and were soon away from the noise of the busy streets and in a more residential area. The building Andrew was staying at was a modest but pretty one. He and Monica climbed up the stairs until the second floor and he guided along the corridor up until the first door on their left. Andrew inserted the keys and on the following moment they were inside his temporary home while he was fulfilling his assignment.

"Come on in, angel." He placed a hand on the small of her back and gently motioned her to enter.

"It's very beautiful, Andrew..." she said, a slight smile playing on her lips as she walked on the living room. Then, she turned around to look at him. "If I was given the chance I would have helped you with the decoration..."

Her little joke finally made a tiny smile appear in the corner of his mouth but then he was serious again, and standing right in front of her, hands upon her shoulders.

"You felt dizzy out there... You almost fainted, angel..."

"I... For a moment the world around me was spinning..." she didn't want him to worry but there was no way she could hide the truth from him.

"How long have you been feeling like this, Monica?"

"I... I don't know for sure... Sometimes it comes and goes and then I get better again..."

"... but sometimes you don't?"

The power of his gaze was something she couldn't fight against. Not sure of what to say, she lowered her head. "I guess I've been working non-stop in this human form... It tires me a little..."

Andrew cupped her chin and gently lifted her head up again, looking deep inside her eyes. "I'll take care of you, angel! You'll stay right here with me and I'll prepare you something to eat. While I do it you'll rest and-"

"May I ask you something?" her voice was suddenly hoarse with emotion.

"You can ask me anything, baby."

"Hold me... please?"

The expression on her face held so much sadness, fear and anguish that it broke his heart ten times. In a heartbeat Andrew took the little Irish angel in his arms again, kissing the top of her head and caressing her auburn hair.

"Monica... angel... my angel... I love you so much... So much, baby..."

"I... missed you... And I never thought it could hurt like this... If we were away because of an assignment, I guess it wouldn't hurt so deep..." She moved her head up, "But forbidding our love is... I guess it's what's been killing my soul..."

Those words not only hurt to hear but for some reason scared him in the most disturbing way. Andrew tightened the hold on her small form and closed his eyes, loathing the mere thought of seeing that sweet creature dying slowly for their love.

"Shh... Don't say something like this, please. Our love will never end. Nobody, neither human or angel, will be able to cease what I feel for you!" he firmly stated.

"What if the Father forbids it, Andrew?" she made the question that had been torturing her for a long time.

He pulled away just a few inches, searching for her face. "Then I'll be an eternal sinner and spend the rest of the eternity hoping He can forgive me."

Their eyes met in a loving gaze, sparkling with the powerful emotions that made two souls look like one. Andrew reached out and caught a lonely tear that feel from her eye, at the moment he heard her sweet loving words back at him.

"And I will spend the rest of the eternity loving you."

Gently framing her face with both hands, Andrew studied her every meek trait and then crossed the distance between them. When his lips brushed hers, Monica closed her eyes and surrendered to that sweet caress. There was no time or place for the two heavenly beings, but just each other's presence and the beauty of their feelings. Their kiss was sweet and slow and soon Andrew had moved one of his arms to wrap around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He kept his other hand on the back of her head, fingers entangled in her perfumed hair.

The feeling of being in loving arms melted Monica's heart and caused the little angel to feel weak in her knees. She tilted her head as he deepened their kiss, welcoming his caress, committing to memory the multitude of feelings that that moment brought her. It'd been a long time she had felt so happy.

Their lips parted for a brief moment so that their loving kiss could be turned into smaller ones, just as affectionate as the first. Then they remained in each other's arms, two hearts beating in the same rhythm. The two angels were together now, and this time Andrew had decided that no one would keep them apart.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all for reading and special thanks to Kim, Anna, nikyjlo101, Grey Fool, angelgirlonline, Lucy of Jag and Lily (Lily, it's great to hear from you again! Thanks a lot for remembering!). Here goes chapter 7._

**CHAPTER 7**

When Andrew finished to prepare dinner the night had already fallen and a cold wind was blowing outside. He dreaded to think about what would have happened to Monica if she was still out there, roaming in the streets without a certain destination and waiting for her next assignment. It was far too clear that her human form was ill and demanded special care. Her persisting fever and weakness were evidences that something was wrong, and Andrew was considering taking her to the nearest hospital if she didn't get better.

The blond angel had the extra care to set the table for his sweet angelic friend, neatly organised as she would do if she had the chance to. Once he was over with his previous task, he headed to his bedroom, where Monica had been sleeping for the latest three hours. Careful not to make any noise, he pushed the door open and saw that she was still asleep, lying on her side and covered by the warm blanket he had placed over her small form. Andrew walked over up to the bed and sat at its edge. He gently removed a few strands of hair from her face and caressed her cheek, with his eyes filled with tenderness and devotion. A worried frown could be seen on his forehead as he noticed that the fever hadn't broken.

"Angel... What's wrong with you, huh? Why are you so fragile?" he murmured, more to himself. The angel of death bent his head and brushed a tender kiss on her face. That sweet caress and the constant movement of his fingers through her hair caused her eyes to open slowly.

It always amused him to see her awakening, as he always found her extremely cute with that confused expression on her face.

"Andrew?"

"Hey..." he greeted her with a warm smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Frowning a little, she stirred slowly and now lied down on her back while looking around them and then back at him. "I... For a moment I thought I had a dream..."

He cupped her cheek and leaned over once again, brushing a loving peck against her lips. "Nope. And neither was this."

Watching as her lips turned into a sleepy smile renewed his hopes and he searched for her hand. "I prepared your dinner. Do you think you could eat something? For me?"

"If you prepared it then it must be delicious, Andrew. And..." she looked at their conjoined hands and then back at him, "... I do anything for you..."

Smiling, he removed the blanket away and helped her to sit up straight. Then, once her small feet touched the floor, he knelt in front of her and put on her sandals. "Thank you..." she was smiling back at him and took his proffered hands and he guided her up to the dining room. Her skin was still warm and he noticed how she flinched slightly with cold, wrapping her coat more closely around her body.

But during the time they stood there, Andrew also noticed how she made an effort to eat the food he had so carefully prepared her. Monica bit her lower lip once in a while, and took some sips of water before forcing another piece of chicken into her mouth until the moment her dearest friend covered her hand with his.

"Angel... sweetie, it's alright..." he said, with an understanding gaze back at her. "You don't have to..."

She lowered her head in shame. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. I'll take this away and make you some tea and grab some medicine for your fever to break, okay?"

"Let me help you..."

"You'll be helping me out if you go back to bed and stay there waiting for me."

Monica nodded, secretly feeling bad for making him worry so much - as she could see the great concern reflected in his green eyes. He pulled the chair for her and took her back to the bedroom, helping her to lie down and placing the warm covers over her small form. Then he kissed her cheek and returned to the dining room. There was something on his mind, but he knew she wouldn't like to hear it.

X

When Andrew entered the bedroom Monica wasn't asleep. She had her head over a pillow and eyes focused on an invisible point ahead of her while the lamp on the bedside table broke the darkness that surrounded her. The same darkness that had taken a good part of her heart, even now that Andrew was back at her side.

His appearance however took her out of her reverie and she stirred slowly to acknowledge his presence. "Hi..." she said, observing with slight curiosity the content in the tray he was carrying with him.

"I brought your tea and some medicine..." he announced, placing the tray on the table and helping her to sit up straight. Then, he placed a pillow against her back and when she was comfortable enough, he handed her the cup of warm tea and the medicine in an attempt to make her fever break.

With patience, and a massive dose of protectiveness, he waited for her to finish the drink, once in a while caressing her hair and tucking its loose strands behind her ear. Once she was over with it, he took the empty cup and placed it on the nightstand. Then, he straightened the blanket around her in order to keep her warm.

"Do you think you feel at least a bit better?"

She managed a cute smile, hoping it would make him feel better. "With you taking care of me, I most certainly do!"

"Taking care of you and doing the Father's work... I guess these will be my permanent assignments; the reasons why I was created..." he inched forward and brushed a tiny kiss on her lips.

She continued to look at him with gratitude and much love, and then reached for his hand. "May I ask you something?"

The request caused him to chuckle as there was possibly nothing he would deny her. "You know the answer for that."

"Could you stay here with me?"

He took her hand to his lips. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere away from you, baby."

The angel of death turned all the lights off, except the bedside table's, as he knew how much his dearest friend dreaded the complete darkness. Then, he removed his shoes and climbed into bed, throwing the heavy quilt over them and lying down next to her. Once he had settled in there the angel of death reached out to wrap a protective arm around her shoulders. Monica was quick to abandon her pillow and nestle her head over his strong chest, closing her eyes at the comfort she felt whenever he tightened the hold around her a bit more.

"Sleep now, my angel. I'll be right here to watch over you."

"Like you always do..." she added, enjoying the soothing movement of his fingers caressing her hair, lulling her into sleep.

Overwhelmed with tenderness, he bent down and brushed a loving kiss against her forehead. "Yes. And where I'll always be."

They remained quiet for a while, only listening to the howling wind blowing outside, and shaking the trees canopies. But then again, the Irish angel sleepy voice broke the silence to speak only three simple but meaningful words. "I love you..."

"I love you, baby. For as long as I exist."

Under Andrew's attentive gaze, Monica fell asleep some time later, and he searched for any sign of recovery in her condition; a turmoil of terrifying thoughts running on his mind. The angel of God didn't know he would be so vulnerable - that he would hold so many fears inside his very soul, like humans did. If his beloved angel didn't get better there would be only one solution. As much as it could break his heart, Andrew knew that love was selfless and generous, exactly like the sweet little creature lying in his arms, and he had to do what was best for her before anything else. Before his own feelings.

Time passed slowly that night. Andrew kept his green pools firmly turned to his dearest friend but occasionally, exhaustion caused them to close slowly and he had to fight hard not to surrender to sleep. It was exactly in one of these moments that he dozed off, just for a couple of hours in the dawning of a new day. But when the first sunrays started to shine across the planet, the angel of death woke up all of a sudden. Monica's body was trembling with cold, despite the fact that she was extremely hot. Her soft moans and the way she called his name in a very low voice nearly broke his heart. The medicines hadn't worked.

"Monica... angel?" he gently shook her, watching with apprehension as she opened up her eyes.

"Andrew?"

"You're trembling, baby... The fever didn't break..."

"I... I feel cold..."

Andrew stood up for a moment and reached inside the wardrobe. He took another blanket and unfolded it, gently covering her small form. "Here..."

"Thank you..." she said, as he remained there, looking at her, his thoughts in turmoil once again. What was causing his dear Monica to be so ill?


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Sitting in bed, and despite the exhaustion evident on her meek face and the fever that consumed her human form, Monica could notice that Andrew wanted to tell her something and she could sense the conflict in his emerald eyes. "Andrew?"

The way she tilted her head and looked at him was so intense that he felt immediately defeated. But he would have to vent his thoughts eventually, so the sooner the better. Now holding her hand with both hands, he sighed deeply. "Angel... I... I was thinking about your being ill... I guess I know something that might heal you."

"What is it?"

It took him a few seconds to suggest that, but he had to. "I was wondering if maybe... if you went back Home, you-"

"Oh, no... No, please, don't ask me this, Andrew!" her crying and pleading voice broke his heart.

"Monica, sweetie, in this human form you're exposed to all sorts of dangers and illnesses a human being is... you're so fragile, baby!" he spoke, with anguished voice, "And what hurts me more is the fact that I can't do anything for you! I wish I could feel what you're feeling, I wish I could just take this illness away from you and feel it myself so that you didn't have to suffer, but... I can't!"

Monica lowered her head and started to cry, sobbing quietly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "...I don't want to be away from you..." she murmured, grabbing his shirt desperately.

"Monica... my angel... being away from you is my worst nightmare, baby. But seeing you so weak and ill... it hurts much more!" he spoke against her hair, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"If I go Home... they'll forbid us to see each other, Andrew!" she replied, with fear in her eyes.

"But if you stay, you might continue feeling ill and weak..."

"As long as I'm with you, I won't mind."

"But I do, baby. I do mind it!"

"Please, don't make me do this! I will heal... I've... I've been ill before... in the island, remember? You had almost no medicine to treat me, but you did it and I healed!"

"And yet, here we are... with so many resources out there and I'm not able to do the same..." he spoke, against her perfumed hair, terrified at the possible conditions of her human body.

The little Irish angel broke down and cried against his chest, dreading to think about what would happen to them once she left Earth behind. What if she was never allowed to return? What if she and Andrew were committing a terrible sin and then punished so as to never see each other again?

But to the blond angel there was never a greater suffering than watching her suffering. Monica was the one and only creature who had settled in his heart forever, his eternal soulmate. "Your fever isn't breaking... And you've been ill like this for weeks, I know that... I've noticed how you've lost weight..."

"You're asking me to go Home so that I can heal..." she murmured, never facing him and with her eyes full of tears, "... yet, if I go there and I'm not allowed to see you again, my soul will have never been so ill..."

Andrew gently pulled away and framed her face with both hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs, even though fresh ones insisted on falling. "Angel... nothing will keep me away from you. And you know why? Because your soul is the other half of my soul." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Never forget that, baby. And always remember that wherever you are I will find a way to go to you. Why do you think I felt you needed help this afternoon? Why do you think I can feel it when you're not okay or when you're sad?"

"Because the Father made you like this... Just exactly like me..." came the simple reply, as she knew deep inside of her the truth in his words.

A bittersweet smile appeared on his face. "Yes... So fear not, my angel. Wherever you go, you'll be taking my heart with you."

Andrew pulled her closer for another tight embrace, and they spent long minutes like that, exchanging loving words in the most complete silence. When they pulled apart once again, their eyes locked with each other, hypnotised by the multitude of feelings emanating from their hearts. Soon, he crossed the distance between them and their lips met in a soulful kiss.

"I'll do what you're asking me..." she whispered, as they rested their foreheads together.

Andrew gently pulled away and helped her to stand up on her feet. Holding her both trembling hands he spoke again. "Are you ready, angel?"

"Yes..." her crying voice hurt him terribly much, but there was no way back, that was the right thing to do now. Soon, he was in his angelic form and ready to fade away from that bedroom, on that apartment located somewhere in Salt Lake city.

But it was then that he noticed something strange. A terrifying fact that only now came to evidence. Monica's clothes - a lilac dress and a white cardigan, never changed. Her beautiful human form never gave place to an even more gorgeous appearance. And the fever that consumed her never let go.

"Andrew..." she murmured, her entire body trembling with fear.

"Angel... Monica..."

"I... I can't turn into my angelic form..." Monica looked at her own body with horror and then back at him, she looked like a frightened child. "I can't become an angel again!"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

A terrified Monica stood before Andrew's equally scared eyes; his heart broke as he saw the panic and fear written on her meek face. The Irish angel's hands were trembling as both of them questioned why she wasn't able to turn into her angelic form.

"What's happening to me, Andrew?" she asked, with a crying voice, "Why can't I become an angel again?"

Frowning with deep concern, he squeezed her hands and searched for an explanation to that strange phenomenon. Even though he too didn't have any answers, Andrew could see the panic written on those pretty but sad brown eyes, and the least he could do right now was to put her little heart at ease for a while.

Sighing deeply, still glowing in his angelic form, he made her sit at the edge of the bed. "Angel, please, calm down..."

"Am I losing my powers, Andrew? Am I losing my angelic status?" she wanted to know, her entire body trembling.

Andrew sat down right next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, still holding one of her hands. "Shh... of course not, angel!"

She rose her head and stared at him with utmost fear. "Is this what happens when an angel falls in love?"

That question took him off-guard and for a moment he even considered that possibility. But then, on the following second, he shook his head. "Monica this is impossible."

"No! I think it is possible! It has happened to me once, when I got angry and even threw a man's cell phone in a fish tank, remember? My angelic abilities were severely reduced and it was because all those human feelings that now I'm having again, and-"

"Baby, angel, listen to me..." he gently interrupted her, laying a hand against her face. "First of all, your feelings now bear no resemblance to those on that specific occasion. I have no doubt that this gentle heart of yours carries much love."

His words had some effect on her, and she made a short pause. "And the greatest part is directed at you, Andrew..." she replied, still with a crying voice, and that statement caused a tiny smile to appear on the corner of his lips.

"I do believe it, baby. And I hope you know that this heart of mine belongs to you."

"Of course I do!" she immediately replied, afraid that he could think otherwise.

Still with a slight smile, he nodded his head and kissed the back of her hand, "Well, if I love you so much, then how come I didn't lose my angelic abilities? How come I can turn into my angelic form and fulfil my assignments whenever and wherever I have to?"

Those words did cause an impact on her and she stared at him still deciding if they were right. "Do... do you think there must be another reason for me to be feeling so... ill... so weak?"

"There _is_ another reason for that other than what you're considering, baby, because what you're considering is impossible." He said, tenderly cupping her cheek and gazing deeply into those sad doe-like eyes. "I refuse to believe that a loving Father would just 'punish' his children like that because of their feelings... loving feelings!"

Monica stared at him for long minutes, and even though he could see the storm of so many different and intense feelings in her deep brown eyes, Andrew elected to wait for her to voice them to him. She always did.

"I... I believe you're right... in a way... I know that the Father wouldn't punish me for loving you so much..." she started, her voice was low, her expression determined despite the sadness it held, "... but the truth is that my angelic nature is being affected, and if this is happening because of my feelings... If I cannot go Home and if I fell ill because of my feelings for a fellow angel, then I say there's nothing that can be done, because I'll never stop loving you..." a tear fell from her eye as she bit her lower lip, and the emotion in her dark pools could be reflected in his own green eyes, for the angel of death was suffering as much as she was.

"If this is the price to pay, Andrew, then I'll pay for it... I refuse not to love you... I refuse not to be close to you... because if I do, then I'd be also going against my nature... as I cannot imagine me without you..."

Andrew, more than any other living creature, knew those words were coming from the bottom of her heart. Deeply moved, he pulled her to his arms and held the little angel as tightly as he dared. Closing his eyes, the angel of death kissed the top of her head repeatedly and prayed in silence for a chance to have her by his side; just the mere fact of holding her like that would be enough to make him the happiest soul in the world. How he wished to take away that mysterious disease that was causing her so harm! How he wish to make others stop judging them!

There were so many questions unanswered right now but one thing Andrew knew for sure. Since the love they felt for each other had grown the two angels were confronted with nothing but hateful words and attitudes that were far away from God's teachings. He and Monica had nothing to do with it. Monica's condition had nothing to do with the intolerance of those who did not have the authority to speak or act in the name of their Father.

Long minutes after just holding her, the angel of death pulled away and searched for her eyes, hoping to put her heart at ease even though his own wasn't. "If your human form is ill then we have to find out what's wrong with it. I'll take you to the hospital, Monica. The doctors will know how to treat you better than me."

Monica sighed deeply and looked back at Andrew like a ten-year-old who would put all her trust in him. "You know that this is impossible... Treating me better than you, I mean..."

With a slight smile, the blond angel reached out and wiped her tears away, pressing his lips against hers in a soft, brief kiss. "I want you to stay right here. I'll prepare our breakfast and go take a quick shower, and then we'll leave. Is that okay? Do you think you could eat something?" he spoke, stroking her face and at the same time feeling the warmth of her skin.

Monica nodded her head, even though she didn't feel like eating anything. Andrew rose to his feet and pulled the blanket, motioning for her to climb in bed again. "Stay here, angel. These quilts will keep you warm while I work things out in the kitchen."

As she leaned against the pillows he covered her small form and brushed a gentle kiss against her forehead. Andrew left the bedroom making a mental note to get her some new clothes as the dress and cardigan she was wearing wouldn't help to keep her warm enough. The blond angel was feeling lost. He walked up to the living room, running a hand over his short hair and wondering what was causing Monica's illness. He looked at the sky through the window, worry written all over his face, and was about to start praying when a voice took him out of his reverie.

"Andrew..."

He turned around and saw Tess standing in the middle of the room, with a solemn expression on her face. The angel of death stared at her defiantly - secretly amazed at how his long time friend had turned against him and Monica in such a cruel and merciless way.

And openly ready to protect his angel from anyone who dared to take her away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks everyone for the encouraging feedback. Grey Fool, thanks a lot for your compliment!:)

**CHAPTER 10**

"Tess." Andrew spoke, staring her straight in the eyes. He couldn't believe she was now standing in the living room of the apartment he was using as his temporary home. The supervisor looked like a hunter who had been chasing his precious Monica up to that place, and who was ready to take her away from him.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here, so please don't make things more difficult than what they already are."

"As a matter of fact, I don't know why you're here. After we last spoke you made it quite clear you wouldn't like to see me again. At least not for a very long time." He replied, not managing to control all the disappointment and even some anger at the supervisor's latest attitudes towards him.

The older angel gave a step in his direction, apparently not bothered by his bitter words. "You know that you won't be paying for this lack of discipline alone... Monica is being insubordinate too and you're encouraging it."

Andrew couldn't believe she was talking like that - all that intolerance and narrow-mindedness couldn't be coming from Tess, his and Monica's dearest friend; the friend who introduced them two, the one who made it possible that he and his beloved angel girl could meet.

"You see, Tess, if you were really worried about Monica's welfare you should know how sick she's been feeling and that she's been like this for a long time!" he slapped, raising his voice a little and frowning at the other angel.

And those words did cause an impact over her - the expression on Tess' face changed from a stern to a surprised and worried one. "What are you saying?"

"You don't know, right? Lately you've been ignoring many things about her. I mean, ignoring or just refusing to see..."

"Mind your words, Andrew! I'm your superior and you have no right to speak to me like that or to accuse me of being negligent!" she replied back, her voice also altered.

"You had no right to judge Monica and me, but you did it anyway! You, Sam and all the others as I've noticed everyone backed off!"

Tess was ready to say something but they were suddenly interrupted by a crying, anguished voice. "Please... stop..."

The two angels turned their eyes to the corridor and saw Monica's fragile form finding support in the walls. No matter their differences, the image of such a dear and beloved friend so sick and so anguished did tear their hearts and caused them to forget what was being discussed then.

"Monica..." Tess' voice held evident worry and shock at the angel's pale image before her eyes.

Andrew shook his head, feeling protective and secretly threatened at the same time. All he wanted was to keep her safe, and in a way he was afraid their supervisors would take the little angel from him again. "Monica... you should stay in bed, angel, you-"

A silent tear rolled down her cheek as Monica walked towards them and interrupted Andrew. "Don't you see how much it hurts to see you two arguing?" she said, with a loud crying voice. "I never meant to cause so much trouble! I never meant to..."

Monica didn't manage to finish that sentence: all of a sudden her vision blurred and the living room started spinning. The two angels saw their friend passing out right there before their eyes.

"Monica!" Andrew let out a desperate cry and managed to catch her before she hit the floor, and Tess also rushed to stay next to her; both of them terribly scared.

"Monica? Angel? Please, answer to me!" he pleaded, cradling her in his arms and gently cupping her cheek.

Tess knelt right next to him and took her hand. "Angel girl! Please, talk to us! What's wrong with you, baby?"

Andrew raised the Irish angel in his arms and carried her to the sofa, carefully laying her against the soft cushions. He placed one of these cushions underneath her head and cupped her face again with a trembling hand, while Tess knelt right beside the sofa and caressed Monica's auburn hair.

"Angel? Please, talk to me! Please, baby, don't do this to me!" the angel of death said, feeling the warmth coming from her skin.

"She's burning with fever!" Tess spoke; the argument and the reason of her being there completely forgotten.

"Monica?! Talk to me!" he pleaded, on the brink of despair, as well as Tess.

Slowly, the little angel in human form regained consciousness and opened her eyes. And Andrew's and Tess' scared faces was the first thing she saw.

"Monica? Monica, can you hear us?"

"Are you conscious again, baby?" They wanted to know, both holding each of her hands and with an urgent tone in their voices.

"What... what happened?" a very confused Monica replied.

"You fainted, angel... You can't wait any longer. I'm gonna take you to the hospital right now!" The angel of death firmly stated.

"We'll take you in my car!" Tess was quick to offer, and this time Andrew didn't reply or protest, as her help at that moment was more than welcome. "Dear Father, please help us!"

The blond angel wrapped a warm blanket around Monica's small body and held her in his arms and they left the small apartment moments later. with his dearest angel carefully cradled in his arms, on the back seat of the red Cadillac, Andrew prayed in silence along the way. He could feel Monica's vital signs were weak and once in a while she dozed off to a light sleep. Whatever was causing her to be so ill had to be discovered soon.


	11. Chapter 11

I want to wish all of you who are reading and those who are posting their feedback a happy and blessed Christmas, with all those who you love, to your family and friends. :)

**CHAPTER 11**

The Salt Lake City Hospital wasn't strange to the three angels. All of them had been there accomplishing past assignments, some well-succeeded, and others filled with sadness and pain. But now the assignment was one of them - their dearest, beloved Monica. The gentle and warm-hearted little angel who was so part of their being. The mere thought of staying away from her for a day was enough to make them feel as a part of their own soul was missing.

Once they got there, Andrew held her in his arms and he and Tess headed to the ER, where two nurses were quick to come along and bring a wheelchair. Andrew carefully placed his dear friend on the chair and before she was taken away from his caring eyes, the blond angel knelt next to her and took her hand. "I'll be here all the time."

"What about your assignment?" she wanted to know, a crying voice that broke his heart for the hundredth time.

Andrew looked deep inside her brown pools, "You're my assignment now." He lay both hands on each side of her pale face and brushed a loving kiss against her forehead. Frowning with concern, anguish and doubt, Tess watched that scene in silence and without knowing what to think or say. When she appeared in Andrew's temporary home that morning, she was angry and had a range of hard words to say to both angels. She was also determined to take Monica away from there and maybe even find a way to punish her for disobeying superior's orders. But all that anger turned into uncertainty and now the oldest angel found herself wondering if her attitude was really right.

"I love you, angel." She heard Andrew saying, before he also kissed Monica's hands.

"I love you very much, Andrew..." the Irish angel replied, tears falling from her sad eyes, as she squeezed his hands tightly, not wanting to let go. One of the nurses interrupted that moment and informed they had to take Monica to the doctor.

The Irish angel still looked at her supervisor, and anyone could see that despite the latest events, she loved Tess dearly. But the words died in her mouth as Tess's eyes didn't meet hers. Monica's disappointment wasn't left unnoticed by Andrew. Feeling his annoyance with the oldest angel grow even more, he squeezed Monica's hand, turning her attention back at him. "I'll be with you soon, angel."

She nodded, biting her lower lip and doing everything she could not to break down and cry. As the nurses pulled the wheelchair away, Andrew still walked next to her, their hands remained entangled, refusing to let go. Finally, sliding doors that led to a restricted area broke that light contact apart. The angel of death stood there, watching powerless as they took his dear Monica away along the cold alleys of that hospital, feeling the presence of tears in his eyes and not even noticing as one of them rolled down his face.

Only long minutes later did he walk back through the same corridor, and saw Tess sitting on a bench, a reflexive expression on her face. As he approached, she looked up at him, as if going to say something. But, like Monica a few instants before, she didn't have the opportunity to speak as Andrew passed by her in silence and without looking back at her.

X

The wait in the hospital reception was long and painful for the two angels, and the two hours they spent there seemed a while century. But all of a sudden, a man in his early sixties came along holding some papers in his hand. As Tess and Andrew were each in a different side of the room he seemed confused.

"Who brought the young lady named Monica?" he wanted to know, and those magical words caused the two to immediately rush towards him.

"How is she?"

"Can we see her?" They said at the same time.

"I believe you're Andrew and Tess... I'm doctor Arthur Burke and I'd like to talk to you both in private. Please, come with me."

They followed the doctor along the corridor up to a room, anguish about their friend's condition rising every second. As the man closed the door behind them Andrew spoke again. "How is she, doctor? She had a high fever when we arrived and-"

The expression on the doctor's face was serious and he too seemed worried, which only caused the two angels to imagine the worst. "Please, have a seat..." he pointed at the two chairs across his table and once they were all seated he spoke again. "Monica is being treated. The fever is a consequence of an infection and we already added antibiotics to her IV tube. She's also too weak."

Andrew felt his heart pounding in his chest at that piece of news and Tess felt like standing up right now and rushing to hold her "angel girl".

"What's causing this, doctor?" she asked, with genuine mother concern.

"We don't know yet but we're running a series of exams and expect to find the answer soon." He said, and made a short pause, as if studying their faces. "She said you're both her family."

"Y-yes... we are..." the supervisor replied, somewhat embarrassed while Andrew turned his face away.

"I see... and how long has she been feeling like this? Having fever and feeling weak?"

"The first symptoms started about a month ago," the blond angel explained, remembering the time when he met her in the cabin up in the mountains: she was then having trouble preparing some tea, closely assisted by their friendly cocker spaniel puppy dog. He took care of her and thought that her indisposition was a mere cold, as the little angel was prone to have these once in a while when she was in her human form. That day, Tess arrived a little later and also helped to take care of her and those symptoms seemed to have disappeared a while later.

They told that doctor what had happened on that occasion and about her sudden fall, which happened twice in the last 24 hours. The doctor made some more questions and took a few notes, and when he was over he turned to the two very worried angels and tried to smile. "I'm glad you brought her here and we'll do everything to find out what's wrong with this young lady. I can see she is much loved."

"Can I see her, doctor?" Andrew asked, once again, as having to stay away from a fragile Monica was tearing him apart.

"Yes, the nurse will take you to her room."

"Thank you, doctor." Tess spoke, in a low voice. She knew Andrew didn't welcome her presence there, and she herself couldn't understand the mixed feelings that were going on inside her heart that moment.

As a supervisor, Tess had the duty to reprimand and punish her charge for her latest actions. And right at that moment the angel realised that Monica's latest actions had been nothing but showing immense love for one of God's child, and searching for his help when her human form got ill. Tess also realised that the decision to put Monica and Andrew apart had come from her, Sam and some other fellow angels, who were all acting in the name of a God they had never turned to in order to have an answer if their behaviour was right or not in the first place.

All these thoughts were running through her mind as she and Andrew followed the nurse who took them up to the third floor. There , they walked along a corridor and finally stopped at the room 301.

"The other nurse will bring her lunch and change her IV in an hour." She informed, smiling at them and secretly feeling sorry for the two angels.

"Thank you," Andrew spoke, and as she opened the door for him he entered the bedroom. The angel of death still looked at Tess and briefly met her eyes, but she lowered her head, not really sure if she would enter now. Andrew let out a frustrated sigh and decided to go inside by himself. It was his Monica standing there and Tess' tantrums and judgmental attitude became very small if compared to the whole situation.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Careful not to make any noise, Andrew closed the hospital door behind him and approached the bed; his heart breaking once again at the paleness on his dearest friend's face. Andrew reached her bed and took her hand, and the slight touch of his fingertips on her skin caused her to open her eyes.

"Angel..." he whispered, immediately feeling bad for waking her up.

"Andrew... You're here..." the weak smile in her sleepy face was moving, and he felt like holding her for dear life until illness abandoned her human form. But Andrew had to limit himself to taking her hand in both of his and brushing a gentle kiss against her forehead. "Didn't I tell you I'd be always by your side, huh?" he spoke, trying to smile as he sat at the edge of her bed.

"I guess I fell asleep for a while...But then I felt your presence in the room."

"You should rest as much as you can, angel." He said, all his care and protection written all over his face. "It's very important."

Her smile faded a little and she searched for the green eyes which would transmit her much peace. "What's wrong with me, Andrew?"

"The doctors are working to find that out, sweetie, so that they can heal you."

She looked around her and back at him. "Where's Tess?"

"She... she's outside..." he didn't want to show Monica how terribly angry he was with the supervisor, as nothing could affect her emotionally right now.

"She's upset-"

"She's also worried about you, angel, that's all."

Monica sighed and now turned her doe-like eyes to an invisible point ahead of her. "Is it an assignment, Andrew?"

"What?"

"This... my condition... If it's not a punishment... then... why am I here?"

The angel of death was permanently holding her hand and looking deep inside those sweet brown pools. "It could never be a punishment, Monica. And I believe God will show you the consequences of your being ill in His own good time... Everything will be clear to us eventually..."

She reflected on those words and slowly nodded. "I believe you're right... and I trust the Father knows where it's all leading... I trust my existence to Him..." she said, and after a brief look at their conjoined hands, she spoke again. "...and to you. But I am afraid, you know..."

He squeezed her hand. "I know... and I promise I'll be here to help you through this... I know that I'm just an angel... that I don't have any power to make it less suffering, but-"

"You're the angel who touched my heart, Andrew..." she immediately replied, "I've been thinking... I believe that when the Father made us He knew in his infinite wisdom that our paths would cross and what would come out of our meeting because He shaped our hearts the same way... so that they could be brought together..."

Sometimes her words, spoken straight from the bottom of her heart, left him speechless. And before Andrew could find the right reply, she spoke again. "So know that the mere fact that you exist gives you the power to make it less suffering."

A tearful smile appeared on his handsome face; it was evident that he felt extremely tired and worried, but the little angel's words soothed his soul and brought a multitude of loving emotions to his heart. "I have so much faith in a future for both of us, angel... A near future, where I can see your beautiful smile and hear your voice telling me about your assignments and inquiring about the universe with the childlike curiosity that makes you so adorable to me..."

Those words brought a weak smile back to her face. "You forgot my mocha..."

Andrew chuckled at that remark. He had to be strong and fight the fear inside his heart. Fear of what could be wrong with his beloved angel, fear that she would suffer trying to fight it, fear that he might not be able to help her fight it.

And utmost fear of losing her.

The angels' conversation was interrupted by a light knock on the door, and it flung open a second later: it was the nurse.

"Excuse me..." she was carrying some papers and tried to smile. "I'm Susan and my shift has just started. I need to collect some information about you, Monica. And about you too, sir. I'll ask you to let your wife rest for a while as we talk outside."

Monica and Andrew looked at each other with a slight smile and then at the young woman. "We are not married..." the Irish angel spoke, as their hands remained linked.

The expression on the nurse's face was one of surprise. "Oh, you two are not related?"

They looked at each other again, not knowing how to explain their relationship. "We... We're long time friends and..." he started, but Susan shook her head.

"But then you cannot stay here, sir. I'm sorry, but only family members are allowed."

Andrew felt Monica squeezing his hand tightly, an expression of fear in those sad brown eyes, loathing the mere thought of staying away from him. "Andrew is my family..."

"Monica is everything of the most precious I have in this world. And I am sorry but I'll stay right here by her side." The blond angel's words didn't leave any room for doubt: no one would be able to tell him to leave.

"You don't have anybody else? Any relatives?"

"I..." she was going to say something but sudden tears filled her eyes and she shook her head. "Andrew is my family..."

The woman nodded her head. "I understand... Then I'll ask you a few questions, Andrew, and get you an ID so that you can stay here with Monica."

Calmer, the angel of death looked down at his beloved angel. "I'll be right back, angel." He bent his head and brushed a tiny kiss on her lips. "Please take some rest, okay?"

As she nodded her head obediently he kissed her hand and rose to his feet. Monica followed his movements with her eyes and before he closed the bedroom door, Andrew shot her another tender gaze.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The first night at the hospital was a long and difficult one for both angels in human form. Every half hour, a nurse came to check on Monica's IV or administer some medicine. It was almost morning when she and Andrew finally managed to sleep a little. He, sitting next to her bed, permanently holding her hand and leaning over her shoulder. She, resting her chin on the top of his head.

Andrew was glad to see that even after he woke up she remained asleep, visibly beaten up by exhaustion. He rose to his feet and watched her for a while, green eyes scanning her face carefully, searching for any sign of recovery. Andrew frowned as he noticed a small bump on her left shoulder, right next to the neck. Carefully not to wake her up, he touched her porcelain skin, wondering the cause for that.

"Angel... What is it that you have, baby?" his whispered voice held much fear.

At around 9 o'clock, Monica's doctor finally came to see her. She was already up but refused to eat breakfast much to Andrew's despair.

"That's alright, son. If our stubborn patient here doesn't feel like eating let's not force her to." Dr Bruke, a friendly sixty-year-old man, spoke. "The antibiotics are causing her to feel a bit nauseous."

"But she'll stay weaker than she already is and..."

"I see your concern, Andrew. But the content of the IV tube will feed her for a while, and once the sickness is gone I'm sure she'll feel hungry again."

"I feel like I have two guardian angels..." Monica spoke, with a slight smile.

"Well, I have no doubt that Andrew here watches over you like one!" the old doctor said, not missing how the couple kept holding each other's hands and the protectiveness in Andrew's eyes.

"Did you find out what's causing her fever, Dr Burke?" he wanted to know, aware of the papers in the man's hands.

"I have the blood test results." The doctor announced, his face turning serious. "They indicate you have anaemia, Monica."

"Anaemia?" she spoke, as confused as Andrew.

"But... what can be causing this?"

"We don't know yet, Andrew. That's why we're running more tests and we'll monitor Monica until the fever breaks."

"So I'm staying here?"

"Yes, young lady. Until we find out the causes of this infection and the best way to heal it."

Resignedly, she nodded and squeezed Andrew's hand. There were many unanswered questions in their minds right now, especially how an angel could fall ill up to that point and why that was happening.

As the doctor left the room, Andrew took a seat in bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "I don't understand it, Andrew..." there was a pensive expression on her face, besides the sadness and exhaustion. The blond angel kissed her temple.

"I know, sweetie... It might be hard for us to see it now but... if this is happening to you angel, there sure is an explanation. And we'll figure it out eventually."

Monica let out a tired sigh and snuggled closer against his chest, searching for comfort and reassurance.

X

Two days later...

A slight knock on the door interrupted Monica's thoughts and her lips curved into a weak smile. She already knew who it was as the angel of death's loving presence remained strong inside her heart despite the mysterious illness that consumed her human form.

Andrew closed the door behind him and pain clouded over his face as she remained lying on her side, facing the window. Perhaps the little angel was dreaming of a day and a time when she would be able to go outside and be surrounded by all God's wonderful creations. She didn't even move to acknowledge his presence, but her hand searching for his own let him know he was more than welcome. As Andrew laced his fingers with hers, he leaned over to kiss her cheek. In his other hand, a small bouquet of lilacs.

"Little Joy sent you these... She misses you a lot!" He sat down on the side of the bed and the mattress sunk slightly under his weight.

"They are lovely... Wee Joy... I miss her so much..."

"Soon, you'll be out of here and will tell her that in person!" he tried to smile, but inside his soul was hurting.

Monica blinked slowly, the memory of the cheerful little puppy bringing some of joy to her heart. "She likes helping me out in the kitchen, you know."

"I know... But the next time you decide to cook, I'll be in charge of supervising both of you!"

"I won't mind a bit!"

Andrew looked at her for a long moment, caressing her auburn hair. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I ..." she sighed deeply and bit her lower lip. Lying to him wasn't an option but the truth was that nothing had changed. "... hopeful..."

He took her hand to his lips at the same moment they heard a light knock on the door. It was Dr Burke.

"Oh, hello Andrew." He greeted, holding some papers in his hands. As he walked around the bed, the doctor saw that she was awake. "Hey, good morning, Monica! I hope this second night here wasn't as bad as the first one." He checked on her eyes and ho the content of the IV tube attached to her arm.

"Good morning, Dr Burke. I guess I managed to sleep a wee bit more."

"Good. You need to rest as much as you can from now on."

His words alerted Andrew and the blond angel stared at him with worry. "Why do you say so, doctor? Is there anything new about Monica's condition?"

"Yes..." The man announced, as Monica tried to straighten up her body. With Andrew's help, she was now sitting in bed to hear what the doctor had to say.

"What was it that you found out, Dr Burke?" she wanted to know.

"Monica, you blood tests showed anomalies that called my attention from the start and raised my suspicions on something..."

"How come her blood cells were altered?" the angel of death asked, still confused.

"It happens when the body is being affected by a pathology." The old man placed his hand over Monica's shoulder and it was possible to see the concern in his eyes. "Monica, you were diagnosed with cancer."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

The shock caused by the doctor's words was such that left both angels speechless. That couldn't be happening. Not to Monica - she was an angel, she was on Earth to fulfil assignments as a God's messenger, not to suffer from a terrible human disease!

"I... don't understand..." the Irish angel spoke, as Andrew ran a nervous hand through his hair, his eyes searching for something inside the room; an answer, a comforting word, some reassurance and the statement that it wasn't happening.

"That cannot be possible, doctor, you... you should repeat the exams, I'm sure there's a mistake and-"

"I wish that was a mistake too, son, but the tests are correct."

"I have cancer... I... I was feeling alright..."

"It's a Hodgkin's lymphoma. It affects your lymphatic system and your blood cells, spreading quickly through your organism."

Andrew felt Monica's fear flowing to his own heart, which was pounding loudly in his chest. He held her hand in both of his, wanting her to feel she was never alone.

"We have to do some more tests but you will start the treatment soon, Monica." The doctor kept on talking. "The chemotherapy sessions will be scheduled today and you'll start them in two or three days at most."

Lost for words, and fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall at any moment, Monica bit her lower lip and nodded. She looked at Andrew and in her eyes he could see a frightened little girl begging for help. The blond angel was quick to pull her close to him and held her tightly. "I'm here, angel.. I'm with you..." he spoke, as she rested her head over his shoulder.

"I understand it is difficult for both of you to face this but I also want you to know that there is a treatment and a chance of cure." Dr Burke spoke, feeling sorry for the couple and aware of the immense love that brought them together. "But you have to fight."

Still making a tremendous effort not to break down and cry, she gently pulled away from Andrew's warm embrace and searched for his hands. Then, she looked at the old man. "You are right, Dr Burke. I know you're perfectly right."

He went on giving them more details about the treatment she was about to face and both Monica and Andrew had existed long enough to know that it wouldn't be easy to go through it.

What none of them noticed was another presence inside that hospital bedroom. Tess was standing in a corner in her angelic form and she too had heard that sad diagnosis to Monica's disease. With a shocked, nearly panicked expression on her face, the supervisor covered her mouth. Like her two dearest friends, she didn't know what to do or how to explain everything that was happening at that moment. All she could feel was immense sadness and the wish to hold the little angel in her arms like a mother would do.

Dr Burke left the room a few minutes later, leaving the couple of angels alone. Andrew didn't know what to say or what to do, but that awkward, nearly maddening silence, had to be broken. His angel girl needed him right now.

"Look, Monica, I know what you're thinking but we'll go through this together, angel. We've been through so much, baby... So many difficult assignments that threatened our human forms..."

"It seems that now I'm more human than I was in the past..." she spoke feeling lost and empty.

He cupped her chin so that she raised her head and looked at him. "You are and have always been Monica; the warm-hearted angel I had the honour and the privilege to meet. This is what you'll always be: a beautiful angel of God. And... even if it sounds too pretentious of me... You are _my_ precious Monica."

Her lips were trembling and finally tears of fear and sadness made their way down her cheeks, as now there was only Andrew in there, _her precious Andrew_, and she held no secrets from him.

"Now... Now I know this cannot be a punishment... That... That I haven't done anything wrong." She let out a sob, "Because if the Father wanted to teach me a lesson, He wouldn't have placed you in my existence... He wouldn't have made an angel with the ability to touch my heart and my soul the way you do..."

Crying, she searched for his arms - her permanent shelter from the storm they were facing at the moment. Fighting his own tears, the angel of death held her sobbing little angel for dear life; fear and sadness also filling his soul along with the uncertainty of a future by her side.

"I love you, Monica. And I will walk with you through this journey." Was all he could say, as words could not express everything he was feeling.

All of a sudden, a third voice was heard in side the room, causing them to pull away and look at the door. "Baby..."

Tess was crying. She had her hands conjoined and was visibly afraid her presence there wasn't welcome - and she couldn't blame them for that.

"Tess..." Monica whispered, as surprised as the angel of death.

"Andrew is right... You're not alone... none of you..." she gave a few steps towards them. "... and if you allow me I too want to walk this journey with you..."

"You turned your back on us, Tess." Andrew's harsh words were full of hurt, but she knew he had good reasons for that.

"Yes... And this is something I will regret for the rest of my existence, Andrew." She looked at their entwined hands. "As I have judged something I had no right and no authority to. I have judged what I could not understand. And I condemned it. Watching you outside... What I can see in your eyes when you both gaze at each other I cannot deny that... that what bring you together is intense and honest... And it is pure. I've known you both for such a long time and I should have known that nothing different or wrong could have come out of your meeting. So here I am now, saying that... Whatever it is that my colleagues and superiors might say about... about what brings you two together, I will stand by your side."

"Tess..." Monica's hoarse and whispered voice nearly undid the supervisor, while Andrew looked away, still not managing to contain his anger at what his co-workers had done to him and to Monica.

"Angel girl... Andrew... I'm standing here to ask for your forgiveness... I'm standing before you two to tell you that I'm ashamed of my latest actions... the way I treated you..." she said, causing fresh tears to fall from Monica's eyes. She looked at Andrew and held his gaze for long silent moments. Yet, intense feelings were conveyed and in her sad brown pools the blond angel could see on of the most remarkable traces of Monica's personality: willingness to forgive.

"Andrew..." She was pleading. There was nothing in the world he could deny her, especially at that very moment. And truth to be told, Tess' presence was necessary. Hard days were about to come and his superiors and fellow angels had all turned their back on him and Monica; all that was left to them was each other and the hope that someday their loving Father would provide an answer to their questions.

Andrew took her hand to his lips again and turned to look at the oldest angel. "Of course you can stay, Tess. If Monica wants." He finally said, causing a smile to appear on his beloved angel girl's face.

The Irish angel then looked at the supervisor, searching for her hand, and Tess couldn't hold the tears that never ceased. "Oh, baby... Angel girl..."

The mother and daughter embrace that followed and how they cried on each other's shoulders, did have an impact on Andrew. He made room for Tess to sit on the edge of the bed and watched that reunion, grateful that at least it brought an inch of joy to Monica's heart.

"I want you to know that I will always be here by your side, baby. You will go through this challenge, whatever its meaning is, and you will succeed." She said, as they pulled away, cupping Monica's face with her hands.

"Thank you, Tess. I'm... I'm so grateful that you're both here with me..." the Irish angel reached out, searching for Andrew's hand. "The ones I love so much..."

The angel of death and the supervisor exchanged a look and she could notice that he still had issues with her due to her latest attitudes. She didn't blame him, though, and truly hoped that some day he could forgive her the same way Monica did. Her heart broke as she saw the blond angel bending his head to press a soft kiss against Monica's lips, and it made her feel ashamed.

Ashamed of herself for judging her two most dearest friends, the ones she loved as if they were her own children.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

The always so sparkling and joyful brown eyes now stared at the hospital window with apprehension and deep fear. The angel's cheerfulness gave place to silence and inner emptiness, and sitting in bed, she saw her soul mirrored on that cloudy and rainy morning outside. But a soft knock on the door made her quickly wipe away a sudden tear before replying.

"Come in, Andrew."

The blond angel opened the door and smiled at her. Dr Burke had had a private conversation with him and Tess and emphasised how important it was for Monica to keep a certain normality in her daily life. He had also instructed them not to show they were suffering - Monica already knew that and what she needed now was their encouragement.

"Good morning, angel!" he said, walking over up to her bed and kissing her lips softly.

"Good morning, Andrew." She was smiling too, as in fact his presence there was enough to soothe her spirit.

Andrew sat at the edge of the bed and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Do you think you're ready?"

"I think... I'm not." Monica let out a small sigh, as her smile faded. "But... I know that you and Tess will be there with me, holding my hand, and this should be reason enough not to fear."

Deeply moved, he held her both hands and kissed each of them, "You're perfectly right in there."

"I know..." she replied, serene despite what she was about to face. "And... I also know that the Father is here with me, Andrew. I trust He is."

"Your faith serves you well, angel."

Another knock at the door interrupted their conversation: it was Tess.

"Good morning, baby, how are you today?" she approached the bed and stroked Monica's hair.

"Trusting!" The Irish angel could see all the apprehension on her friends' eyes and it somehow gave her the courage to face what was ahead.

Andrew helped her out of bed and Tess wrapped a robe over her hospital pyjamas. Thankfully, the supervisor was in charge of getting her some clothes as Monica couldn't be released until she recovered at least part of her strength.

X

There was a room especially designed for patients to receive the treatment. When Monica got there, escorted by Andrew and Tess, it was empty and it somehow pleased the Irish angel. Watching others suffering from the same disease was everything she didn't want to see.

She watched in silence as the nurse arranged the IV tube that would carry the medicine for her illness up to her veins and when she placed the needle through her arm, Andrew squeezed her free hand, while Tess stroked her hair. None of them spoke and the room was heavy with silence and with thousands of unanswered questions. The two older angels still couldn't believe they were actually sitting there and watching their dearest friend go through that.

"Is there anything she can eat while she's doing it?" Tess wanted to know, worried like a mother.

"Yes, but I doubt Monica will feel hungry after this, you see." The nurse explained and turned to the Irish angel. "The medication will make you nauseous, Monica. It's a side effect of the treatment, but it's perfectly normal."

Andrew was immediately worried about one more bad piece of news. "And... isn't there any medication so that she doesn't feel that bad?"

"Yes, and I will be ready to administer it."

When the nurse left, Tess broke the awkward silence to engage Monica in a conversation and it seemed to work, even though the Irish angel knew what they were trying to do. When it was over, they took her back to her room, and as the nurse had previously warned, the young lady with beautiful Irish accent started to suffer the effects of the chemotherapy on that same day.

Andrew had to rush with her to the adjoined restroom and hold her in his arms as she went sick over and over again, until tears were running over her reddened face. And Tess pressed the button over the bed to call a nurse, but as she was taking too long to answer to that calling, the supervisor decided to go and bring her in person. Truth to be told, she couldn't bear to see her angel girl suffering like that, so that was also an excuse to run away from a sad and tough reality.

"Try to calm down, angel... Calm down, I'm here, Tess is here..." Andrew spoke, one arm wrapped around her waist as his right hand kept her head up. It broke his heart to watch her like that, and her following words nearly undid him.

"I'm so sorry..." she pleaded, shame covering her gentle features, "I'm so sorry, Andrew... I didn't want to..."

"No, angel, no! Please, don't you ever apologise to me, you hear me?" He pulled back her long auburn locks and gently guided her to the counter, where her both hands were now supporting her weight. Andrew opened up the faucet and helped her to wash her face. "It's okay, angel... you'll be alright now..."

"I feel so embarrassed... so embarrassed..."

"Oh, Monica... you have nothing to feel embarrassed about, baby."

He helped her wash her face and she brushed her teeth but even the taste of the toothpaste was enough to make her stomach twist, even if it was now totally empty. Carefully, the blond angel took her back to bed and tucked her in. Her rosy cheeks, bright brown eyes and smiling face had now been replaced by paleness and much pain. As he placed the quilt over her small form, Andrew removed a few strands of hair from her face; her eyes were closed as she panted heavily.

"It's over now, angel. The nurse warned us that it would happen, didn't she?"

"I... I didn't think it could be... that terrible..." she finally spoke, her voice was something more than a whisper.

He let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't expect it either, but Andrew was pretty aware of the effects - he had seen it before, as an angel of death. Reaching out, he stroked her hair and bent over to kiss her cheek. A second later, the door opened and Tess, along with the night nurse, entered the room. The two angels watched as the woman administered the medicine through Monica's veins so that the sickness went away. Watching one more needle being inserted in her delicate skin, however, didn't bring them the relief they were expecting, but more sadness instead.

Only hours later, Monica finally gave in to exhaustion and fell into deep sleep. Tess found accommodations in the sofa and Andrew remained sitting by Monica's bed. He took her hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle, and then bent down to kiss her forehead, nuzzling his nose against her temple. He watched her sleep like a guardian angel, with her hand in his own and permanently caressing her hair.

In the silence of the night, however, it was the guardian angel who prayed for the one angel who was not only his assignment, but also his soulmate.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Monica spent the following days of the first chemotherapy session recovering from its side effects. Dr Burke explained that she was receiving three kinds of medicines, and one of them was indeed to cause her the most aggressive effects. For an entire day, the little angel in human form could not bear the thought of eating something and great sadness filled her heart.

But her two dearest friends were there, by her side, and little by little they managed to bring back some of her own self. And now, four days after she started the treatment, she was ready to face another session. The nurse brought in the wheelchair as Andrew helped her out of her bed. Four days before she was indeed too weak and Andrew had taken her up to the chemotherapy room. Now, Dr Burke had succeeded in making her fever break and she was at least feeling a bit better.

"Thank you, Andrew..." she spoke, shooting a grateful look at her eternal protector.

"Not for that, angel." The angel of death gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "Where did Tess go?" He wanted to know, as the supervisor had helped Monica dress up and was nowhere to be seen.

"Tess said that she had some urgent matter to solve and left a while ago, you know..." Monica gave him another look, which said that the supervisor hadn't used the door to leave the hospital.

"Oh, I see..."

"She knew you'd return from the cafeteria soon..." The Irish angel was aware that things were still not right between her two beloved friends.

Andrew nodded as he wheeled her out of the room and along the corridor, up to the room designed for chemotherapy sessions, on the 4th floor. Differently from the other time, it was not empty now. A woman, apparently in her forties, a 9-year-old little girl and a man who would probably be in his late fifties, had arrived there before the Irish angel, and apart from the man, all the others had a family member by their side.

"You won't experience the same side effects you suffered the last time, Monica." The nurse explained, as she inserted the needle in her arm.

"Are you sure?" Despite those words, there still was a fearful expression on her face.

"Yes. You'll probably feel sleepy for a while, though."

Monica felt Andrew's hand covering hers and turned to him, his tender smile chasing some of her fear away. "And I'll be standing right next to you, watching your sleep!" he spoke into her ear as the nurse went away.

Monica turned her hand up so that their fingers were now entangled. "I have few certainties in my life now... But I thank God that you are one of them."

She received a loving kiss on her cheek and wanted to return his tender smile, but the truth was that she wasn't able to. Yet, the little angel rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes for a brief moment, hoping that Andrew could feel in his heart the immense love she felt for him.

And indeed, he could.

X

Despite the sadness that had settled in her heart, Monica spoke briefly to the other patients who were facing the same treatment she was. And watching as those people were still able to smile and have some hope somewhat cheered her up a little. They were a reminder that there was a greater power in command there.

"Is Andrew your boyfriend, Monica?" the chatty nine-year-old wanted to know, eyeing them with a hint of mischief in her smile. The room designed for children to receive such treatment had been closed for a few days so she had to do some sessions there.

The two angels looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. "And why are you asking me this, wee Anna?"

"Cuz he looks at you the same way the prince looks at Cinderella!"

With the exception of the man sitting next to the window, and who was not paying attention to the conversation, all the others laughed at the girl's words.

"Please forgive my daughter, she's a bit talkative as you might have noticed!" Her mother was quick to apologise.

Chuckling, Andrew shook his head. "There's nothing to apologise for, Mrs Jenkins! Actually, little Anna here is a very good observer!" He said, permanently holding Monica's hand and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's always sad to see young people fighting this disease, you know." The other woman who receiving the treatment spoke, "But it always cheers me up to see that those who go through it have someone by their side, to love them and support them." She looked at her son, who smiled back at her.

"You are right, Mrs Swanson. I can say I have two angels with me right now. And I love them deeply." Monica replied, shooting Andrew another loving gaze, as if confirming Anna's impish question about their relationship.

Little by little, each patient was dismissed and the room became more and more silent. In it, there were only Monica, Andrew and the quiet man, who was now staring outside the window. The Irish angel had noticed his distant and somewhat lost look and felt like perhaps starting a conversation. Talking to the other patients who were there, along with Andrew's loving company, somewhat renewed her energies. Although she was still feeling sad and afraid, there was still room for hope in her heart. But as the nurse had predicted, she was starting to feel slightly drowsy, and eventually gave up the chatting attempt.

Her eyes were almost closing when the nurse entered the room - the young lady's voice making her alert again. "Excuse me, Andrew, I need you to come with me, Dr Burke wants to talk to you and you need to sign some papers."

He looked at Monica surprised and it hurt to see those frightened brown pools eyeing him with so much fear. "Why? What happened?" he wanted to know.

"Oh, please, you two don't need to worry, it's just some bureaucracy papers and a few instructions on your food, Monica." She was quick to inform them, aware of their immediate concern.

Their expressions softened a little and Andrew sighed with relief. But on the following second, he frowned again. "But... what about Monica, I-"

"It's very fast, it won't take more than a couple of minutes." The nurse informed, aware that he wasn't willing to leave Monica's side not even for a second.

"It's alright, Andrew..." The Irish angel's soothing voice filled the room. "I promise I won't go anywhere!"

That funny remark and the slight smile on her face did make him feel better. "I promise I won't take long." He kissed her cheek and the back of her hand, and left, and followed the nurse - who seemed quite pleased to see a couple so in love like that.

The young nurse returned soon, and was quick to inform Monica that Andrew would be with her in a minute. The Irish angel thanked her and watched as she checked on her IV tube for a few moments. Monica's eyes then followed her as she now walked up to the lonely patient in the corner of the room and checked his IV. The medicine was over.

"It's high time someone removed it." He said, as she started to take away the needle inserted in his arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm the only one here today, Sarah is ill..." she humbly excused herself, without looking him in the eye.

"Oh, well, and what do I have to do with it?" He retorted and as she pulled the needle from his skin, the moved his arm and it hurt him. "Oh, hell, look what you're doing!"

"I'm so sorry, I'm-"

"Oh, please, don't justify your incompetence!" he said, "Give me this cotton, I'll clean it myself!" She gave him a piece of cotton, embedded in alcohol, took the tubes away and left the room in a hurry.

The man cleaned the slight drop of blood and unfolded the sleeve of his shirt, not noticing the shocked expression on Monica's face.

"She was just trying to help and I think you were very rude."

The man heard that totally unexpected comment and turned his head to look at Monica's direction. He saw the auburn haired young lady staring at him with no fear. "I beg your pardon?"

"I am saying that Carol was just trying to help you and you shouldn't have treated her the way you did."

"Ah! I see! And you are...?" the man was visibly bothered by her impertinence and surprised that someone would talk to him like the way she had just did.

"My name is Monica." She replied, somewhat oblivious to the arrogant way with which he looked at her.

"Right. And what are you doing here, Monica? Supervising the patients' behaviour?"

"I'm not a supervisor, you see..." He found that answer a stupid one, but those words had a lot more meaning to her than he could have ever imagined. "But I tend to voice my thoughts whenever or wherever I witness injustice."

"Oh, I see... And I suppose that according to your good judgement I was being unfair to the nurse..."

"Yes, you were. And I hope someday you realise it too." came the simple reply - she wasn't willing to fight or defy him, it was a mere statement. A simple remark about reality.

He was going to reply to that, but as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the chair, visibly tired and asleep, he gave it up. Truth to be told, he felt like an idiot for wanting to argue with the impertinent young lady, as his heart had suddenly been filled with compassion for her.

When the man left the room he passed by Andrew and Tess. The two were coming back to Monica, and had a smile on their faces. The angels looked at each other, moved at the image of their beloved friend fast asleep.

"Angel?" Andrew knelt next to her and covered her small hand with his, rubbing his fingers on its back. As she moved her head and opened her eyes, his smile grew a bit wider.

"Sorry... I guess I'm feeling the effects that Carol mentioned..." she blushed a little, and saw that he wasn't alone. "Tess... I'm glad you're back..."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're doing fine on this one, baby."

"Where were you?" she wanted to know, not missing the way her dear friends exchanged another look.

"We have good news for you, angel." Andrew brushed a piece of hair away from her face. "Dr Burke said you'll be going home."

Her eyes were immediately wide open. "Really?"

"Yes, that's why I was away for a little while, baby. I was buying all the necessary food for the three of us, we're going to the cabin."

It'd been a long time they hadn't seen Monica smile like that: so broadly and with her eyes so bright. If that piece of news had cheered her up, it had certainly done wonders to Tess and Andrew, as they suddenly felt joy filling their hearts again. The blond angel sat next to her and brushed a tender kiss on her lips. Grateful, she gently placed her hand against his handsome face, caressing his jaw while Tess smiled and lowered her head.

Truth to be told, her "babies" belonged together.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"Here we are!"

Tess' voice and the movement outside the cabin called the attention of a friendly Spaniel puppy, who kept on barking and scratching the door with impatience until it was finally open. Joy's excitement to see her "family" back to her was amusing and somewhat heartbreaking. When Monica knelt on the porch floor to scoop her in her arms and receive the animal's greetings, both Tess and Andrew exchanged a secret glance. The image was meek and sad at the same time.

"Hullo, wee one! Yes, I know, I missed you too, sweetheart..."

Monica nuzzled the little dog's head against her face, and received lots of "wet kisses" in return. Joy wagged her tiny tail, visibly happy that her "mom" was back at her side, but at the same time, she let out a soft moan, as if aware that something was not right.

"Let's go inside, angel. Tess and I prepared something for you and I'm under the impression you might like it..." Andrew helped her to her feet and placed one hand on the small of her back, gently motioning her inside the cabin. In his other hand, he carried a bag with his dearest friend's clothes and chuckled at the curious look she gave him and Tess as she stepped inside the house, carrying Joy close to her chest.

"A surprise?"

"Yes, or do you think I disappeared from the hospital this morning just to make a tour around town?" the supervisor spoke, matter-of-factly.

"And what is it?" she wanted to know, immediately checking on her surroundings.

"That is something you'll only know after you go upstairs, take a good warm shower and change into more comfortable clothes!" the authoritarian tone of Tess' voice left no doubt that she wouldn't be telling her what the surprise was.

"But..." As usual, whenever Tess denied her something, Monica turned to look at Andrew, unconsciously shooting him that pleading gaze that could leave him totally defenceless.

The blond angel raised his eyebrows and did his best not to smile, aware of the power that those sweet brown eyes had on him. "Erm... if you excuse me, I'll take this bag upstairs!" he spoke, and brushed a tender kiss against her cheek before leaving the room in a hurry, as he too wanted it to be a surprise.

X

"A special lunch for me?" the Irish angel exclaimed, surprise all over her face as she saw the beautiful table set and felt the delicious smell of Tess' food. The old supervisor and Andrew had prepared everything while Monica was taking a shower and changing her clothes.

And when she went down the stairs, Andrew was already waiting for her. He gently guided her up to the dining room and delighted in her surprise. He kissed her cheek as Tess nodded, equally happy to see the spark of joy in the little angel's eyes. "With everything that you like, baby!"

"Including your mocha!" Andrew spoke into her ear, causing her to sob and smile at the same time.

Monica turned around to look at her two dearest friends - she was deeply moved, and feeling undeserving to have two true guardian angels by her side. "You two are wonderful..."

A warm hug somewhat finished her sentence, as she didn't think that words could express what she was feeling inside. And after some silent moments, the three angels pulled away on Tess' command.

Lunch was a pleasant time for them, as the hospital environment and the tension about Monica's condition had stressed them to the limit. They all needed a break, including Monica herself. She had lost weight and her pale complexion was an evidence that she was ill. Nevertheless, her condition had improved after the treatment she received at the hospital, and Andrew could sigh with relief at the thought that at least he wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night and watch as high fever consumed her body.

The angel of death chuckled with amusement as once lunch was over, it was Tess who offered Monica a cup of mocha, and even his beloved angel couldn't help but giggle at the way the supervisor was trying to pamper her. Truth to be told, the old supervisor was still chastising herself for the harsh way she had treated Monica. And judging from the hint of sadness in Tess' eyes, one could notice that it would take a long time before she could forgive herself.

Guilty feelings apart, it was the first time in months that they had spent a day like that, even if the constant fear and worry about Monica's condition remained.

Tess and Andrew were talking about the food and what they could prepare for dinner when they noticed how their friend's eyelashes grew heavy despite her efforts to keep her eyes open.

"I guess it's high time 'someone' here takes her afternoon nap!" the angel of death covered her hand with his and managed to draw her attention.

"I'm sorry... I guess I've been like this all day long. I'll help you with-"

"The only thing you're gonna do now is head upstairs, Miss Wings!" Tess rose to her feet and gave her another one of her authoritarian gazes. "Angel boy here will take ya and I do not accept any protests!"

That tone of voice didn't leave room for any complaint, and she respectfully obeyed her supervisor. "It's alright, then... But later I want to help you with dinner."

"We'll see about that..." the oldest angel mumbled, not taking those words seriously.

X

"... I feel grateful, but a wee bit embarrassed, you know..." Monica spoke, as she was comfortably tugged under a warm blanket, inside her bedroom. Andrew was sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her hand in his and lost in those sweet brown pools he had become so fond of over the last years of his existence.

"Embarrassed?"

"You and Tess are doing everything for me..."

"Well, what if I tell you that this is my favourite way of spending my time?" he said, grinning at her as he took her hand to his lips.

Unfortunately, though, she couldn't return his smile. "You and Tess have been wonderful, but I feel... like I'm making a mess in your existences... You... you two should be out there fulfilling God's work, helping His children... and yet, you're here with me..."

The blond angel frowned with concern at those words. "Monica, you are a God's child too, and what Tess and I are doing is also God's work!"

Monica's eyes fell, breaking their gaze as she looked at their entwined hands. "He didn't send you two here..."

"Maybe because He knows that the bond we share is so strong that He doesn't need to tell us what to do. We simply know it!" He leaned over and gently removed a strand of hair away from her face, and then cupped her cheek so that she could look at him again. "Please, angel, let us take care of you. If it was me or Tess in your place I'm sure you wouldn't think twice before helping us."

"I can see how much you're suffering..." her eyes were filled with tears, which were threatening to fall at any moment.

"I would suffer much more if I had to stay away from you, baby. And I'm sure that so would Tess. Don't forget that there is a purpose in all this, something that is still unknown to us but which will be revealed with time. You are an angel, Monica. You _know_ that there is a God and that He holds us all in the palm of His hand."

A shy bittersweet smile appeared on her face. "An angel who is in love..."

"And who is amazingly loved just the same..." he completed her sentence, showing her all his honesty through the spark of his green pools.

Monica pursed her lower lip. "Thank you..."

"You don't have to thank me for anything, angel. Just let me love you."

She sighed softly. "I believe our colleagues would say that I shouldn't allow this to happen..." she was now holding his hand in both of hers. "... but the truth is that I will let you love me for the rest of my existence."

Smiling and deeply moved, Andrew brought his face closer to hers and as she broke their gaze only to close her eyes, he pressed his lips against hers even so gently that it indeed felt an angel's touch. Monica returned his loving kiss with the same intensity, as he stroked her cheek.

As much as the little angel tried, she could no longer resist what she felt for him - her feelings were stronger than the pain she had experienced over the last few months. Her friends' rejection, her superiors' disapproval, and even the illness that now consumed her human form were not as powerful as the love inside her heart. And the fact that Andrew shared the same feelings was a spark of intense joy amongst all the suffering she was going through at that moment.

His kiss was gentle and sweet, and the pure bliss it elicited from her had the ability to chase away her fears for a while. That loving caress soon became smaller ones, as he still kissed her lips a few times more before finally kissing her forehead.

"You rest now, angel."

He motioned to leave but before that she squeezed his hand. "Stay, please... hold me until I fall asleep."

That request surprised him a little, but brought him immense joy as well. "I'll hold you forever, baby..."

"Good... because the only thing I cannot deny myself is you..."

Andrew took his place by her side and pulled her to rest her head over his chest. He kissed the top of her head and watched as her eyelids quickly grew heavier. On the following minute, she was already asleep, lulled by the gentle movement of his fingers caressing her auburn hair.

He couldn't feel more honoured.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

For long minutes, Andrew watched Monica sound asleep in his arms. She had just been released from hospital and he hoped that now her condition would improve, as she was surrounded by those who she most loved, and in her favourite place on Earth. He gently disentangled from her loving embrace and straightened the cover around her small form. The blond angel could not resist to brushing a tender kiss on her cheek before going down the stairs to find out that Tess had already tidied the dining room up and was finishing to keep the dishes.

"Sorry, I waited until she fell asleep..." he spoke, tucking his hands into his pockets, not really at ease with her presence, as things were still not right between them.

"Oh, you don't need to apologise, baby. We have to keep an eye on that little angel girl up there, and make her feel as comfortable as possible."

A long minute passed as Andrew spoke again. "She's... feeling ashamed. She thinks she's being a burden to us."

The supervisor had finished her task at that very moment and as she heard his words, she eyed him frowning with great concern. "A burden? But that's nonsense! Monica would never be a burden to any of us, where did she get this idea?"

"I know and I told her that, Tess. But I also think we're being overprotective here. We should let her do something, let her feel useful."

With a pensive expression on her face, the older angel took a seat and nodded. "I see what you mean. I guess I'm not ready to deal with what's going on at the moment... I'm still trying to adjust... and trying to be careful not to cause her any more pain than I already did."

The angel of death let out a sigh. He knew that Tess was suffering too, and she had to deal with a feeling that at least he was free of: guilt. Andrew took a seat next to her and with a slow movement he covered her hand with his. "You can be sure that your presence here gave her much joy. And so did your approval of our love."

She was going to say something but a third voice interrupted them.

"So this is how you deal with this situation now, Tess. I'm surprised."

Sam was staring at them with a solemn and rather cold look. "And rather disappointed."

The supervisor rose to her feet and stared back at her colleague. "This 'situation' has taken another turn, Sam. And I'm thankful that it made me realise I was wrong in many aspects."

"And I'm positively sure you say so because you're influenced by your personal feelings. Your friendship with Monica and Andrew does not allow you to see things clearly. How absurd it is..."

"Do not tell me how I feel. I've existed long enough to realise this by myself!" The tone on her voice was a stern one, and so was her gaze at him.

"I'd say you are unable to see things clearly."

Now it was Andrew who stood on his feet, shooting Sam a defiant look. "Sam, if you came in here to judge us all, know that you're not welcome."

"I'm sorry to say so, Andrew, but I believe you are the one who is in the wrong here. What do you intend to do? Marry Monica? Share a human being's life with her? Have children?"

His words were cruel and only served to rise the angel of death's anger. He gave two steps towards Sam, staring deep inside his eyes. "With which authority do you come in here and say such things?"

"I'm your superior, I have the authority to do so!"

"Then perhaps you should consult your superior!" Andrew realised he had raised his voice, and decided to put an end on that discussion as he feared Monica could wake up and hear what they were saying. He walked up to the kitchen door but before he crossed it, he looked at Sam one more time. "Before accusing, judging and being intolerant towards your next you should ask yourself if you know all the facts... if you know what you're saying and especially whose feelings you're hurting. Because in the end, Sam, everything you do onto your next, you do onto God."

He left the kitchen and the two older angels remained alone.

"This is wrong, Tess. Can't he see that? Can't you two see that two angels falling in love... experiencing human love... is impossible?" he said, shaking his head and not willing to even consider that possibility.

Tess watched him in silence for a few instants. Then, she gave a few steps towards the kitchen door and looked at him again. "Monica is severely ill. Her human form might be dying." She spoke, and showed no reaction as a shocked expression appeared on his face. "Since you've been busy hunting everybody's sins, I thought you'd like to know."

Then, like Andrew, she turned around and disappeared through the door, leaving an overwhelmed Sam behind.

X

Green eyes scanned the horizon and all of God's creations from the porch, as the afternoon fell gently. For Andrew, time had two dimensions, which recently had become quite clear to him. When Monica was around, filling his ears with eternal chattering and lovely accent, minutes or hours didn't seem to exist at all. But during her absence, every second seemed a painful eternity and only made him yearn for the Irish angel's touch, or for her laughter.

And this time, his unspoken wish to have her by his side was granted as a soothing voice broke the silence of the woods and a gentle hand came to rest over his shoulder. "Hullo..."

She was smiling at him - despite her paleness and the visible weight loss, it still was the most beautiful image that he had ever seen. Andrew covered her hand with his and then pulled her to sit on the porch bench next to him. Once she did so, he wrapped his arm around her small shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I..." Her pause made him duck his head and search for her face: she blushed a little and bit her lower lip before keeping on speaking. "... I dreamt of you, actually."

"Oh! I hope it's been a good dream!" he returned her smile as she inched closer and kissed his cheek.

"We were Home... walking in the fields of God hand in hand and chatting. There were no worries... Then Tess, Adam, Rafael, Sam and some other friends passed by us and greeted us..."

Andrew stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "It's a lovely dream, angel."

She looked deep inside his green eyes and was going to say something, but words died in her lips as she elected to just rest her head against his shoulder and enjoy the view. "Sunsets are always golden from here."

"Yes, it was a beautiful day."

"But I prefer the dawning..."

"And why?" he wanted to know, gently caressing her long auburn strands, cherishing that sweet peaceful moment.

"Because it is white, and white the reunion of all colours. All of them renewed for a new beginning."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

During the weeks that followed, Monica, Andrew and Tess had to get used to a painful and exhausting routine of going through chemotherapy sessions. Her "house" - which ended up being the cabin up in the mountains, was over an hour away from hospital, but they knew that there she would feel comfortable as the place brought her many joyful memories.

She had to go to the city hospital at least twice a week, though, being attentively assisted by Dr Burke. And the treatment for the illness that consumed Monica's human form had also psychological effects, which were as devastating as the physical ones. The little Irish angel would start feeling terrible even before a new chemotherapy session, afraid and depressed because of the way she felt once it was over.

"Thank you, Carol." She said, once the nurse had placed the needles through her veins for one more session. Andrew had taken a seat by her side, but he averted his eyes not to see the dark marks that had already settled on her porcelain skin. In the other corner of the room, was the rude man that Monica had reprimanded the other day, for his harsh attitude towards the nurse.

She left the room afterwards, leaving a thick silence behind. It was Monica who broke it by squeezing her friend's hand. "Andrew, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, angel."

"I think I might get hungry later on... and I saw they sell cupcakes in the cafeteria... I was wondering if perhaps you could get me some so that I could eat while we go back to the cabin..."

He was a bit surprised by that request, as she was usually not hungry after those sessions. "Are you sure?"

"Yes... I think that they will be sold out by the time I finish here, so if you could get them now..."

"Of course, Monica... But... will you be alright?"

"Yes, I will."

As he kissed her forehead and left the room, the slight smile on her face faded away, and she closed her eyes, secretly scolding herself for sending Andrew away.

"You're a bad liar." Came the male voice from the other corner of the room. She opened her eyes again and stared at the man, who was receiving the same treatment she was.

"I do not lie."

"You lied to him just now."

"I didn't. Not to Andrew or to anyone. He already knows how painful it is for me to watch him suffering by my side."

"Ah, I see. You sent him away so he doesn't suffer. An altruist."

"Oh, no. I wish I could be one. I wish I could find some meaning to what's happening to me and that this meaning could benefit others somehow... maybe have the power to turn something terrible into a wonderful surprise."

"Well, you got a point there. But as far as I'm concerned, nobody in this position seems to find this meaning you're wishing for. So all that's left us is curse God for allowing this to happen and hope that it'll be all over as soon as possible."

There was a hint of shock in her eyes as she heard that. "I would never curse God."

"Aren't you the one who is sitting in there, fighting a terrible disease that is consuming your body and killing all you've dreamt for your life while He does absolutely nothing about it? Why not curse Him?"

"Because God is the one who has the power I've just mentioned."

"Oh, I got it. You're religious."

"I'm not religious."

"Oh..." The nurse interrupted their conversation. She came back to remove the needle from his arm, as his session was over. He pulled the sleeve of his shirt down and slowly stood up. "Pity. I was gonna ask you to pray for me!" His irony was evident and he motioned to cross the door when he listened to her an answer.

"You've been in my prayers."

Hearing those words, the man turned to look at her, and when his eyes met with hers, the brown spark that reached his view nearly took his breath away. It was as if he had seen an angel's soul through them - as if he was facing something that was beyond any logical explanation. There was honesty and truth in the way she was staring at him, and the power of her gaze was able to convey so much peace that it astonished him. All of a sudden, the man found himself taken by overwhelming compassion. He didn't know where it was coming from, or why he was feeling like that. The only thing he was aware of now was the unexpected yearning to find out a meaning.

"Dr Miller looks like he's seen a ghost!" the nurse spoke, as he disappeared through the door in silence.

Monica tilted her head in surprise. "Doctor?"

"Yes. Dr Miller is... was one of our best oncologists."

Surprise clouded over her meek features and her mouth dropped open. "This man is... a doctor? He is so..."

"Difficult?"

"I'd say so..."

"He didn't use to be like that a few years ago, when he first got here. Dr Miller was brilliant. A professor and a great scientist, he was conducting many researches along with his students and other doctors, and many of them did benefit patients here in this hospital and in many others." Carol took a seat next to Monica.

"But how did he become so..."

"He lost his wife in a car accident two years ago. She was his greatest supporter, the love of his life. This made him drop many of his projects and little by little, Dr Miller became the bitter man you've had the opportunity to meet. Six months ago, when he was diagnosed with cancer, he finally decided to abandon all his projects."

"But he's doing the treatment..."

"Yes, because of his brother's insistence, I've heard. But if you ask me, I don't believe this man wants the treatment to work. I think all he wants is to leave this world and put an end to the suffering of not having his wife any longer."

"Poor man..." the little angel mentioned, lost in thoughts as Carol left the room. Only when Andrew came through the door did she focus again.

"I got your cupcakes, angel. They're in the car."

She looked at him as he sat down next to her and smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything else my angel needs?" He asked, smiling back at her and stroking her hair.

Monica reached for his hand and took it to her lips. "I love you very much."

Glad to hear those sudden treasured words, he placed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "If I tell you that I love you just the same will I get the honour of kissing you?"

He couldn't resist to her pretty smile back at him and inched closer. His lips touched hers gently, applying just a slight pressure against hers, and when he moved his hand to cup her face, the door was open again.

"Oh, I see. Look at what the lack of magazines can do!" They pulled away immediately to see Tess gazing at them with eyebrows raised and a mock serious expression on her face.

A blush crept over Monica's cheeks and she lowered her head in adorable embarrassment, much to Andrew's amusement too. "Tess..."

"Yeah, I know. Things can be monotonous around here..." she said, as a slight smile reappeared on the Irish angel's face. Her dear friend's sense of humour was unique.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Dealing with our suffering is easy. What's really tough is dealing with the suffering of those who we love."

Monica looked at the door of the room designed for chemotherapy session in surprise. For the last 30 minutes, she had been there only with Andrew, for one more dosage of the treatment that could save her human form. For a month, she and that rude man had exchanged a few words, and even though his irony towards life was pretty obvious to her, in the last two times they had met she noticed that something was different with him.

"And I'm glad that 'God' has spared me from this! At least from this." He added, closing the door behind him.

Monica looked at the man with a confused expression on her face. "I beg your pardon?"

With a slightly worried frown, Dr Miller could notice how fragile the young lady was becoming every time he saw her.

"I passed by your boyfriend down in the corridor... Feeling up for some more cupcakes while you enjoy the side effects?" he took a seat next to her and his defiant look contrasted with the inner worry he tried to hide.

She let out a slight sigh. "Andrew went to see Dr Burke."

"And you were grateful for that."

"I... I believe what you said about suffering is correct, Dr Miller." The Irish angel spoke, resignedly. "How is your treatment going? You seem well..."

In fact, the man's aspect was far different from hers, and if on one hand it worried her, on the other it made her feel somewhat hopeful.

"Ironically fine, thank you... Monica." He inched closer to check on her file, which was over the small table next to her chair. She watched him intrigued. What was he looking for in those papers. "Hum... I believe you suffer from serious sickness when you take one of the three medicines for the chemotherapy..."

"Y-yes... why do you ask?" she seemed slightly surprised with his sudden interest.

"There's an excellent drug to stop the chemotherapy effects. There are others too but I believe Dr Burke hasn't prescribed this one." He pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper and wrote down a prescription. "Tell boyfriend to drop by a drugstore and get it."

She took the paper and tilted her head. "I was told you were conducting a research..."

"Yes."

"Why did you stop?"

"I didn't think it would lead me anywhere." He spoke, flipping through the pages of her files.

"You might be right. You might reach the end of your search and find nothing. But you cannot run the risk to miss an important discovery just because you gave up in the middle of the way."

He chuckled, attentively reading her reports. "Let's say I don't have the motivation."

Shocked once again, she stared at him. "Your own disease should be reason enough!"

Dr Miller finally placed the files over the small table and looked back at her. "Let's say I'm selfless!"

Any angel would have been angry at those words, but Monica tried not to judge the man. In a way, she understood him. "The absence of those we love makes us weak and lost. But your wife would be proud to know you didn't give up."

The man rose to his feet and sighed. "But she's not here anymore, and there's no one for me to please."

"You loved her very much..."

Stephen Miller was a very practical person but the way Monica looked at him was disturbing, and could never be ignored. She seemed to have the ability to read his soul.

"Have a nice day, Monica... if this is ever possible. And don't forget the medicine."

X

Two weeks later, in the hospital laboratory...

"It's working, Dr Miller! The blood cells are multiplying twice faster in order to replace the ill ones." There was a smile on the young doctor's face as he announced that. He belonged to Dr Miller' research group and had been called to give sequence to the work that had been done so far. He and the other members were surprised when, late at night, they received a phone call from Dr Miller' assistant telling them to be at the research center on the following morning.

"Good." Dr Miller said, his face always serious and lacking enthusiasm. "No side effects. No risk for the patient. If we carry on we can improve its efficiency."

"Yes. Do that. There are some patients who cannot afford waiting so I'll put it into test with some of them right now." He ordered, picking up the papers spread over his desk.

X

"Dr Miller believes this new drug can be more efficient than the one you've been taking so far and its side effects will go practically unnoticed."

Monica listened to her doctor's explanation in silence. Andrew and Tess were sitting next to her inside Dr Burke's office and, like the Irish angel, didn't know what to think about the new attempt to fight Monica's cancer.

"You said this new drug is still experimental..." The angel of death finally spoke.

"Yes. Dr Miller has been working on the project for years, though. He tested it with himself and the first results were satisfactory so he wants to try it with some patients."

"But there's no guarantee Monica will get better?" Tess wanted to know.

"No, there isn't. But I studied Dr Miller' report and I see no objection in trying it. Monica has been doing the conventional treatment for three months now and she wouldn't have to stop it."

There was a moment of silence in the room until Monica finally broke it.

"Dr Miller is highly respected. He's a great oncologist and I know how hard he's been working on this project..." She looked at her two dearest friends and then at Dr Burke. "I will try it."

x

A month later...

Monica finished to have a shower and left the bathroom inside a fluffy warm bathrobe and with a towel wrapped around her hair. She tried hard to ignore the fact that her auburn strands were scarce due to the treatment and was considering the possibility of making them shorter soon. Secretly, it hurt. And not because of her human appearance but due to what the hair loss represented. The robe she was wearing was also larger than it was before and her paleness more accentuated as the days went by.

That particular afternoon, however, the angel in human form was feeling alright. It seemed that the new medicine created by Dr Miller, along with the drug he had prescribed for the sickness that consumed her body, were taking their effects as she hadn't been feeling nauseous or extremely weak or depressed for the last couple of days.

When Monica opened up her bedroom door, surprise was evident all over her face as she saw a beautiful dress over her bed. She covered her mouth as she gave a few steps and finally examined the unexpected gift. There was also a card with it.

"_My dear angel,_

_I'm sure this dress will be a lot more beautiful when you wear it. Will you give me the honour to have dinner with me? Please, be ready at 7 PM, at the dining room of the angels' cabin._

_Love,_

_Andrew._"

The dress and the content of the note put a crying smile upon her face.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21 **

Monica's fear that the dress would look a bit loosen due to her weight loss went away at the moment she looked at herself in the mirror. It was lilac silk and went up to her knees. On its upper part, a v-necked collar and short sleeves covered her small shoulders and her clavicle, hiding her bones and leaving only her porcelain skin visible. The beige sandals that went with it had two inches heels.

The Irish angel looked at herself once again and left her bedroom; there was a slight smile on her face and it wasn't vanity. It was pure joy to share some moments with the angel of death without having to remember the burden she had been carrying with her over the last three months.

As she reached at the bottom of the stairs, the living room was still empty and she looked around her, searching for any of her dearest friends, still unsure of what the next step would be.

"I was just waiting for you..." Monica turned around to see a smiling Andrew wearing an elegant tuxedo. "I spent the day trying to picture you wearing it, but everything I imagined doesn't do justice to what I can see now..." he spoke, offering his hand to her. And when she gladly accepted it, he kissed its back.

Smiling broadly, she tilted her head and shot him a loving gaze. "I didn't know you had such good taste for clothes, Andrew..."

He marvelled at her image. To him, the Irish angel was a beautiful picture that would be forever etched in his mind.

"I'd say my assignment was an easy one, as every dress at the store would look just perfect in you... Now come on, follow me, baby."

Intrigued and slightly amused, Monica followed her dear angel of death to the dining room. And there, she saw a beautifully decorated dining table waiting for them.

Monica turned grateful eyes at him. "You are always doing wonderful things to me."

The two angels exchanged a loving glance and Andrew couldn't resist to taking one step towards her. "You're gorgeous." He said, placing a gentle hand against her cheek.

"Thank you..." she spoke, for the compliment and for what it represented at a moment like that. Still with a meek broad smile, she lowered her eyes for a second, and then raised them again to meet his dark green pools. "You're dazzling yourself, you know, Andrew..."

Without saying a word, he dared to cross the small distance between them and brushed his lips against hers even so softly and with so much love, that they forgot there was a romantic candlelight dinner waiting for them. Monica's hands travelled from his strong chest up to his shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his neck at the same time he held her close to him.

He still kissed her face and her soft lips once again, before they rested their foreheads together. "Thank you for this..."

"Shh... You've already thanked me too many times, Monica." He said, and placed one more kiss against her lips. "Now let's get our seats before the food gets cold."

He pulled a chair for her and kissed the top of her head before moving to his own chair, right across from her. "Where is Tess?" she wanted to know, amazed at how he managed to prepare everything while she got ready.

"She had an assignment, angel. And although it was an emergency she only attended it because she knew I'd be here."

"I know... Poor her... I cannot ignore the pain that I see in her eyes whenever I'm in that hospital..."

"Angel... please, no... not tonight. I want you to enjoy your time..." he kindly interrupted her, covering her hand with his.

"Yes... I'm sorry. You're right."

"It's our date, angel. I believe we never had one after... well, after we confessed our feelings."

A shy smile came back to her lips and she nodded. "No... But I am enjoying it very much, you know, Andrew?"

He kissed the back of her hand. "I'm glad you are, sweetie."

Dinnertime was calm and a very pleasant one for the two angels in human form. They chatted for long hours about past assignments and how much they enjoyed being in the cabin. The scenery that surrounded them, all God's wonderful creations, were so close that it seemed they were back Home - a home that Monica yearned to visit again soon, and the impossibility of doing so caused her heart to ache.

When they were over Andrew excused himself by telling her he would bring the desert, and as she waited, Monica didn't resist to rise to her feet and walk over up to the window. It was such a beautiful and starry night that she was certain that God himself was looking down at Earth and watching over all His children.

When he returned, Andrew placed the mocha mousse he had so carefully prepared her on the table and, smiling a little, he joined her by the window.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He spoke, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, "Especially up here in the mountains."

"Oh, yes. It seems a special gift."

Smiling, Monica turned around and tilted her head, eyeing him with so much tenderness that he felt undeserving. Her sweet smile held generosity, compassion, and love, and even if they had met at that very first moment, he still would have fallen in love with her.

The blond angel kissed her delicate hands and held them in both of his. "You're so beautiful, my angel. The most beautiful angel I've ever seen in my whole existence..." He stroked her face with the back of his hand. "Beautiful soul... Beautiful human form..."

The way her smile grew wider made his heart ache, and Andrew was suddenly proud to be responsible for a tiny bit of joy in her hurting heart.

"I take it you definitely enjoy making me blush..." She replied, leaning on his touch, cherishing the delicate way he always treated her. Amused, he smiled back at her, visibly admiring her adorable sweet manners.

Their faces were moving closer - now it was so normal and at the same time so wonderful. Then their lips met in a soulful kiss, their human silhouette bathed by the moonlight and framed by the sparkling stars. The silence was comfortable, only broken by the familiar sound of a cricket, something that always amused Monica whenever she went to bed.

Their kiss lasted a small but precious eternity and when it was over, Andrew still kissed her forehead as she searched for the comfort of his arms. The blond angel held her tightly against him.

"You told me not to thank you but I'm afraid I'll have to disagree..." she whispered, listening to the beat of his heart as she held him. "I want to thank you for loving me the way you do..."

Deeply moved, he gently grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her forehead and then her lips one more time. "I love you." The angel of death spoke, his eyes sparkling with all honesty he could muster.

She returned to his loving embrace and the two angels fell in a pleasant silence until Monica spoke again, her voice soft and filled with peace. "I was wondering if there can be a special astronomy class tonight."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled away just enough to look at her face. "There's always time for such a special student!"

She returned his smile and, becoming bolder, stood on the tip of her toes to brush a kiss against his lip. "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome, my sweet angel!" he stroked her cheek, visibly pleased with her tiny caress. "Where would you like to have your class?"

"Can it be in the porch? It's such a beautiful night!"

"Sure!" he pulled away gently and took her hand, kissing its back before motioning her out of the dining room and towards the entrance door.

In the middle of the way, however, Monica stopped. Her smile faded away quickly and so did the slight colour on her cheeks. At a first moment, Andrew tilted his head to look at her, not noticing the sudden change on the expression on her face.

But when he heard her voice, a wave of panic crept over him. "Andrew..."

"Angel? Monica? What is it?" he spoke, quickly standing before her.

Monica raised her head to look at him despite the fact that everything around her was spinning. "Something is wrong..."

"Monica? What? Angel, what is it?" His despair only increased when she placed the palm of her hand against his chest for support and grabbed his shirt. "I feel dizzy... I'm..."

She didn't finish the sentence: the angel in human form felt her legs give in and lost her conscience seconds later.

Andrew was there to hold her in his arms and stop her fall. And despite his desperate calling her name, she didn't recover consciousness.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Andrew didn't know how he managed arrive at the city hospital. He drove along the road praying to God to guide him and to keep him calm. But deep inside his heart was aching. The blond angel was now pacing back and forth along the white corridor. It'd been over an hour since the nurses had taken his Monica to the ER and called her doctor. She was semi-conscious then and Andrew wondered what had caused that sudden change in her condition.

Finally, one of the nurses came along to meet with him. "How is she? Can I see her?"

"I'm sorry, Andrew, but Monica was transferred to the ICU..." she said, not missing the terrible pain in his eyes.

"The ICU?"

"Dr Burke is with her now. you'll have to wait a little to see her." He paced around, running his hand through his short hair and looking at an invisible point ahead of him. "I don't understand... she was fine... These days she said she was feeling better..."

"I know... I'm sorry but the first exams show that Monica is in shock..."

Tears of fear and pain appeared in his dark green eyes as the nurse excused herself. Feeling lost, Andrew remained alone in the cold and silent hospital corridor, wondering how his existence could be framed with pain and eternal sadness if that sweet little angel was taken away from him. He was sure that he would never again be the angel that God wanted him to be.

"Andrew..."

Tess' voice finally took him out of his reverie and for the first time since he and the supervisor had argued, he saw in her a friend, a supporter - a mother.

And when the blond angel walked up to her and held her tightly, crying over her shoulder, Tess shuddered with panic. "What happened? What happened to my baby?" she spoke, albeit fearing the answer.

"She fainted in my arms, Tess. The nurse told me she's in shock..."

That piece of news brought tears to the supervisor's eyes. "But she was feeling better..."

"She's dying, Tess... We're losing her..." Andrew's words were followed by both angels' crying, and crying they remained for long painful moments.

X

The morning sun was starting to shine inside the hospital bedroom when Monica's eyes flickered open and she slowly recognised where she was. The events of the previous night were now confusing flashbacks she had seen through blurred vision. She knew where she was, she remembered Andrew's strong arms around her and the sound of his anguished voice calling out her name. Monica felt so sorry for him. She knew he was fighting hard not to show her his great concern and now the Irish angel wondered if illness would finish to consume her human form.

It took her a couple of minutes to regain full consciousness and only then she felt a presence inside the ICU room.

But it wasn't any of her friends. Dr Miller was sitting on a chair, a bit away from her bed, and there was a mix of worry and frustration on his face. When he saw she was awake, the man rose to his feet and walked over up to her bed.

"You're fully conscious now." He was serious and looked at her as if studying her condition carefully.

"Yes... Where... Where are my friends?"

"They're not allowed to come inside the ICU. Not yet."

There was a brief silence before she spoke again. "Where's Dr Burke?"

"He's just left. He and I are studying how to treat you now that..." Despite the evident bitterness that had always characterised him, the old man measured his words. "... now that your condition has changed."

"Am I dying?" There was some fear in her voice, but one of the main traits in Monica's character was her selflessness. She feared for Andrew and Tess. She feared not seeing her dearest friends again. She feared having the love she held for Andrew being sealed by eternal separation. And how it all would affect him.

"I'm... I'm not gonna lie to you, Monica. Your condition got worse... Despite the treatment I made you go through. Despite the fact that all the ones who received the same treatment, including me, are getting better!" The doctor was visibly angry at what he considered a failure.

But the little angel surprised him. "Then I take it you did something wonderful."

He shook his head stubbornly. "If it was really something wonderful, then why are you here? Why couldn't I make you heal and live your life? The life you were supposed to be living?"

"Because you do not have this power, Dr Miller. Because things happen differently from what we want."

"But what I want is the right thing!"

"What would happen if every human being decided that what they want is the right thing?"

"Are you saying that you're alright with dying? I cannot accept that!"

"What I am saying is that God blessed you with a wonderful gift. You had a proof that this gift can save many other people. But you should also have to accept that you have limits too, like any other human being, and the serenity to learn that. God holds all His children in the palm of his hand and in the end He will be the one to heal them all."

The doctor looked at her with compassion and visible worry. He did want to save her life and it was because of this sudden compassion that he decided to continue with his research work.

"My wife... She's gone now and I don't see any reason why I should stay here... Why can't I be the one lying there instead of you?"

"Don't you think you could give it some meaning?"

He let out a tired sigh and, slowly, reached out his hand to stroke her hair. "I'm terribly sorry, young lady, that I could not do for you what I did for others..."

"Please, don't be. You did so much already."

He nodded and smiled bitterly. "I'll make a promise to you, though. I promise I'll conclude my research work, in honour to you and hoping that one day I can heal the suffering that my wife's absence brings to me."

Monica reached for his hand. "I'm positively certain that this day will come, Dr Miller. You'll be in my prayers."

A light knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Andrew pushed it open a second later. "Angel?"

He stepped inside the room, followed by Tess and was moved to see her smiling at them. "I missed you..."

"Not as much as we missed you, baby." The supervisor spoke.

The angels quickly approached the bed as doctor Miller excused himself, leaving the room. He still saw it as Andrew and Tess sat on the edge of the bed and the blond angel bent down to kiss Monica's forehead, while Tess held her free hand.

The man walked along the corridor and met his colleague, Dr Burke. The expression on his face was one of disappointment and sadness. "I'm afraid we've done everything we could, my friend." Burke spoke, showing him the exams results.

"Never have I felt compassion for any human being after Sheila died. Not even before, when she was live... But this young lady... She's not my daughter, relative or anything but she touched my heart..."

"I felt the same thing... I guess that in the end that's why she must be here. To remind us of the most basic things... to remind us we're working with people like us and that there's a greater power performing through us."


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

The gentle sunrays poured inside the hospital bedroom and the sudden change in the light caused the fast asleep angel to slowly open her eyes. Monica had returned to hospital a week before and usually she would sleep until the sun was high up in the sky. That day was different, though. She stirred her head to look at her beloved Andrew. He was sleeping right next to her, holding her protectively like he always did - his chest was a comfortable pillow over the long nights spent there.

Her hand was upon his heart while his hand was resting over hers. Monica searched for her other dear friend, and found her lying on the couch opposite the bed, also fast asleep. Monica knew how emotionally and physically tired they both were, she knew their immense sacrifice whenever they smiled at her. Watching Monica's human form fading away, seeing how much pain and suffering she had to go through hurt them amazingly much, and it was not rare to find any of them outside in the corridor, trying to hide their tears.

Monica turned her eyes from Tess to look at the pale sunrays, wishing that she could stand up from her bed and walk over up to the window and see the sunrise. The angel in human form was too weak now - the chemotherapy sessions had to be done inside her bedroom. She was following the spot of light that touched the floor when something unexpected called her attention: suddenly a white dove perched on the window. The Irish angel straightened her body on the bed to have a better look at the animal, which cooed and peeped through the window glass. A smile began to form on Monica's face and she closed her eyes for a brief moment, opening them again as her smile grew wider. When the little animal flew away, she looked at her beloved friends again, and brought Andrew's hand to her lips.

Monica's slight movement caused Andrew to be in full alertness practically immediately. He straightened his body a little and looked down at her, those big brown pools greeting him with usual love. "Angel?"

"Good morning, Andrew."

"Is everything alright? It's still so early..." he glanced at the clock on the wall with worry.

"Yes, everything is fine. I guess the light inside this bedroom woke me up. It seems it'll be a beautiful day." She gave him a slight reassuring smile.

The blond angel stroked her cheek, committing to memory every trait of her meek face, like he would do every morning. "Do you think you can have your breakfast now?"

"Breakfast is a good idea."

Andrew dared to tighten the hold around her small body, bringing her closer to him and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll bring it to you then, angel."

"Thank you."

He gently disentangled from her loving embrace and climbed off the bed. Monica watched him putting on his shoes and once he had done so, she searched for his hand. "Andrew?"

"Yes, angel?" His attention was nearly moving. "Is there anything else you need?"

"There's something I'd like to ask you..."

"What is it, baby? Tell me..." he was standing by her bed, squeezing her hand and caressing her hair with the other.

"I'd like to go back to the cabin." The little angel was looking at him in a way he knew he could not deny her anything.

"The cabin?" Andrew was a little surprised and worried at that request.

"Yes... I miss it... I miss wee Joy and the humming of the birds early in the morning. The woods, the flowers... All of God's creations. I miss those, Andrew."

He wanted to tell her she couldn't stay there, to tell her that in hospital she was better assisted and that in case of an emergency her doctor was there to watch over her. But Andrew knew what she was asking. He could read it in her eyes.

The angel in human form wanted to have a peaceful passing at that cabin.

"Are you sure?" Was all that he could say, fighting the tears that insisted on staying in his eyes.

"Yes... The cabin is the best reminder of our Home here on Earth..."

Biting his lower lip, he nodded in understanding, feeling a lump in his throat with so much emotion. "Then I'll do as you're asking me, my angel." The angel of death bent down and kissed her forehead once again, at the same time she placed their conjoined hands against her heart.

"I know what you're thinking. But this morning I heard the Father's loving words right here in my heart."

"You did? What... What did He say?" He wanted to know, even more surprised at that piece of news.

"He told me something that apparently we all forgot. Or have trouble remembering in hard times: 'trust and faith, my child'."

Andrew could not hold the lonely tear that rolled won his face. He sat down at the edge of her bed and gently pulled her for a loving embrace. As Monica rested her head over his shoulder, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfort of being in his arms. "I understand it, angel. I guess I can see things more clearly now..." Andrew's voice was hoarse with emotion as he ran his fingers along her hair. "But all I pray for is a chance to hold you like this... A chance to have your love and to honour it by loving you back like I do now..."

"I told you just now that the cabin is the best reminder of our Home..." she gently pulled away, just enough to look at his sad eyes. "...but your love is the best reminder of God's love."

Andrew nodded but was not able to say anything. Deeply moved, he kissed her lips and held Monica tightly once again, saying a silent prayer for them, begging God that whatever His plan was, that He didn't put them apart. "I love you so much, my angel..."

"I know... you never let me forget it..." she replied, eyes closed.

"And I'm certain that the Father knows the truth that is in your hearts, babies..." Tess' voice made them turn their heads to look at her. She had watched them for the last couple of minutes and walked up to the bed with a bittersweet smile upon her face. "Whenever I think about how I treated you a while ago, I feel a wave of shame covering my soul because this truth had always been here, right in front of my eyes and I refused to see it..."

"I'm certain that the Father knows how good it is to have you by our side, Tess..." Monica reached for the supervisor's hand and the three angels shared a loving and silent embrace.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

The red Cadillac strolled through the mountains and in between the green trees and coloured flowers that surrounded the road. Monica remained on the back seat, leaning over Andrew's chest, and much to his surprise she held a soft smile upon her face. For health reasons, the car ceiling was up but the windows were open so that they could feel the breeze of the mountains. The Irish angel altered between a slight doze and the long gazes through the window, like a fascinated child who goes on an outing for the first time.

"Hey, look who is up again..." Andrew joked, playfully touching the tip of her nose once she woke up from a ten minute nap; his arms permanently wrapped around her small body.

She looked up at him as her smile grew wider. "I wasn't really sleeping... or totally sleeping, you know, Andrew..." she went quiet for a moment, while he stroked her auburn strands, and then kept on speaking. "I always enjoyed the smell of pine tree mixed with flowers fragrance... it tells me that I'm close to the place I got used to call Home, whenever I'm not at our real Home..."

The angel of death kissed the top of her head. "I know what you mean, angel..."

"I guess that's what the Father had in mind when He placed this cabin in here and guided our steps to it." Tess spoke, taking a look at the rear mirror to see the two angels wrapped up in a loving embrace, even though the vision of such a weak Monica did make her heart ache.

A couple of minutes later, the car was parked in front of the pretty wooden cabin hidden in the mountains and the supervisor was the first to come out. She opened the car door for Andrew and he was the next to get off, offering a supportive hand to Monica. The little angel in human form was quite weak to stand on her feet by herself, so once she grabbed his hand and stepped out of the vehicle, Andrew was quick to wrap his arm underneath her knees and another one around her shoulders. As she held him, the blond angel carried her up to the entrance door, and the trio could hear the clear noise of two small pawns scratching the wooden door from inside, along with excited barks.

Tess finally pushed the entrance door open and little Joy came out to greet her "family". The broad smile on Monica's face once she saw the little puppy dog that had been adopted by them so many years ago nearly undid Andrew and Tess. They wanted to smile and cry at the same time. Andrew crossed the living room carrying his precious cargo up to the sofa, where he carefully deposited her.

And when Tess put the chubby little puppy in her arms, Joy covered Monica's face with thousands of wet kisses.

"Well, looks like someone here is very happy!" Andrew joked, glad that that warm reception had cheered his beloved angel girl.

"Oh, wee one! I missed you too, sweetheart! I missed you very, very much!" she said, finding it funny how joy wagged her tiny tail in pure excitement. "Yes, I promise I'll stay from now on, okay? You won't have to sleep all by yourself any longer!"

The two other angels exchanged a quick glance at those words. They knew what was about to come. They just didn't know if they were prepared to it.

X

The three angels and the friendly puppy spent the sunny afternoon enjoying the company of one another. They had done it so many times since their loving Father made their paths cross, and all of them were filled with happy memories. This time, however, the fear of the near future stopped them from laughing with their hearts and soul. They were filled with anguish and uncertainty instead, but their sacrifice so that Monica couldn't see how much they were suffering was moving.

Tess made them a coffee cake and double mochalatte especially for the Irish angel, while they drank hot chocolate. Once in a while, she dozed off to sleep against Andrew's shoulder and that's when their "mask" would fall a little. The worried look upon their faces spoke volumes and the two angels found themselves questioning when and how all that suffering would end.

But they feared the answer too.

Noticing that she had finally fallen into deep sleep, as the trip back from the hospital had really made her tired, the two angels nodded in silent agreement and Andrew held her in his arms once again to take her to her bedroom.

In the beginning of the evening, it was also the blond angel who brought Monica downstairs for dinner. Despite the fact that he and Tess had so carefully prepared her all the kinds of food she liked, nobody felt really hungry. But their beloved friend deserved their sacrifice and once again, they chatted and filled dinnertime with happy memories.

Monica returned to her bedroom some time after dinner, and sitting on her bed for a while. Andrew was helping Tess downstairs and she knew that soon he would join her, but while he didn't, little Joy was her only company. The angel was thinking about the latest events and how her existence would be from that moment on when a soft knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Angel girl?"

"Hullo, Tess." Monica offered a light smile.

Tess walked over up to her bed and sat at its edge. "I... I came her to know if there's anything else you need."

"No, Tess, I'm fine... Actually, everything was perfect."

"You deserve all the best, baby." The oldest angel was quiet for a few moments and then, reaching for Monica's hand, she broke the silence again. "Angel girl... there's something I also want to tell you... to ask you..."

The Irish angel tilted her head in curiosity. "What is it, Tess?"

"Every night, along all these months that we've spent together, I lift my eyes to the sky and pray to God... And I ask the Father two things: your healing and His forgiveness..."

"His forgiveness?"

"Yes. For judging... for condemning... for betraying the confidence of those I love the most... What I did to you, babies, was unacceptable. Every day of my existence I will regret what I've done to you, and even though you have forgiven me, it'll take me a long time to come to terms with my actions... I accused you of being affected by humans weaknesses and yet I was the one who acted like a mean and cruel person. These latest few nights, however, there's something I else I ask for: your forgiveness."

"Oh, Tess... Your being here with Andrew and me is much more than I could ever ask... I don't know what we would have done without you..."

"Please, tell me that you forgive me for my attitude... and for all the times I hurt your feelings, baby. You're the closest thing to a daughter to me and this is a blessing no angel has ever been granted with. And I didn't give it any value when I put you two apart... I hurt your feelings and no mother would have done it to her daughter..."

Monica squeezed the supervisor's hand. "A loving mother suffers together with her daughter. And even though she's falling apart inside, she remains strong so that her daughter doesn't feel sad or guilty... This is what you do for me, Tess... This is why I love you like the mother I never had along all those years of my existence... And even if I don't have to, I forgive you, Tess, and I thank you for your protection and support, and for your love."

"Oh, angel girl..."

Tears rolled down their faces as they held each other for long minutes. The supervisor feared she wouldn't have the opportunity to do it again.

"I want you to have only good dreams, baby. And may the Father watch over you while you sleep..." she said, once they finally pulled away.

Squeezing Tess' hand in both of hers, Monica smiled. "I know He will, Tess." She said, "And you know that too."

"Yes, I do... How in the world did you become such a wise angel girl, huh?"

The comment made her smile, and she eyed the old angel with love. "Because you taught me so!"

A tear finally fell from her eyes, and Tess realised there wasn't much to say at that very moment. Deeply moved, she held Monica in her arms once again and summarised her feelings in only a few words. "Oh, angel girl... I love you very much..."

"I love you too, Tess."

As they pulled away, they heard another soft knock on the door: it was Andrew. The supervisor bid them goodnight and left the bedroom, closing the door behind her so that none of them could see it when she leaned over the wall and broke into tears in the corridor. She didn't know where all that was leading. But she couldn't hold so much suffering any longer.

"Please, Father, give me a sign... Show me something to hold on to other than hope... because I feel mine has already abandoned my soul..." she whispered, her head bowed and hands conjoined. Never had the old angel prayed with so much intensity and so much despair.

Andrew helped Monica to lie on her back and covered Monica's small body with the warm purple blanket. Then, he arranged her pillow underneath her head and turned all the lights off, except the one on the bedside table. She followed him with sleepy eyes until the moment he sat down by the edge of her bed and stroked her cheek. "Comfortable and warm enough?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Then you should get some sleep, angel. You had a busy day today."

"I enjoyed this day very much, you know, Andrew... Thanks to you and Tess... and wee Joy." There was a slight smile on her face and it broke his heart.

"Having you here brought back the atmosphere of the cabin. Without you, this place is empty."

There was a brief silence between them and Monica reached for his hand. "May I borrow your shoulder for the night?"

The blond angel returned her smile and kissed her hand. "Of course, angel."

He removed his shoes and on the following minute Monica was snuggling close to him, resting her head over his chest. "This is much more comfortable..." she said, a sleepy smile playing on her lips as Andrew stroked her hair.

"I want you to sleep well, my angel..." he whispered, and brushed a gentle kiss against her forehead. "... and have only good dreams."

"I hope I'll dream about you..."

These were her last words before she fell into deep sleep. Andrew's protective eyes, however, remained open and alert. Every minute next to the sweet little angel that lay in his strong arms was precious and he couldn't risk wasting any of them. Time had turned into a cruel enemy now as he didn't know for how long he would be able to have her by his side.

And then, due to the absolute silence of the night, the angel of death heard the seconds and minutes ticking inside his pocket watch, which now rested on the bedside table. Despite his human form, he never felt the need to rest as the wish to be close to the one angel who had touched his heart forever was stronger than anything. Once in a while, he kissed her temple and arranged the strands of hair that had fallen over her face. It was shorter now as the treatment to fight the disease that consumed her body had caused it to fall.

Andrew covered her small hand with his and sighed, secretly begging for courage to face the future not so far away.

X

Monica stirred very little during her sleep. It was past 5 in the morning when her eyes opened very slowly and then she came to her senses little by little. Her brown pools searched for the window and she could see it was still dark outside. Nevertheless, the sky was beginning to change and a new day was about to start.

"Is there anything you need, angel?"

Andrew's voice broke the silence inside the room and a little surprised she turned her head up. Her eyes met his green ones and she could see he had spent the entire night in permanent vigil. It made her heart ache.

"I... I thought you'd be sleeping..."

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "You were sleeping so peacefully in my arms I just couldn't get my eyes off you..."

He held her gaze for a long minute and then she broke it so she could rest her head underneath his chin. "I like this time... before the dawn, you know... It always filled my heart with expectations..."

"I know what you mean. A new day beginning to form is God's way to tell His children there is always hope... that everything changes eventually." He said, caressing her hear.

Monica fell silent for a long moment and Andrew bent his head to check if she had fallen asleep once again. But instead he saw that her doe-like eyes were open and gazing at the window.

"Angel?"

She turned to look at his handsome face again, sorting out her words. "Andrew... there's something I'd like to ask you..."

Andrew strengthened his body so that he could see all her face. "And what is it?"

"Remember when you took me to see the sunrise from a cliff not far from here, on a new year's morning?"

That sweet memory made him smile. "I could never forget it, baby. You were as excited as a little girl!"

"I want to go there again. I want to see the dawning of this day, as I guess I spent too much time isolated from God's creations."

The slight smile that had formed on his lips quickly faded and he frowned with concern. "Monica, I don't think this is advisable right now, you see. You're-"

"Please? I have to..."

The look in her eyes left no doubt: the little Irish angel was feeling that her human body wouldn't resist too long, and truth to be told, he felt it too.

Biting his lower lip not to cry, Andrew nodded. "You're... you're gonna need something warm to wear..."

"There's a wool overcoat inside my closet... Tess made it for me a while ago, you know... Could you get it for me?"

"Sure, angel..." he kissed her forehead and gently disentangled from her. Monica watched him walk up to the wardrobe and once he was looking for the outfit, she turned her eyes to the window. Minutes later, the Irish angel was wrapped up in a thick lilac overcoat and wearing equally thick woollen socks. Her pyjamas were warm enough too and the weather had been quite hot at that time of the year. Andrew knew it would be a sunny day and the temperature would rise quickly, but for the first hours of the day it was still chilly outside. He had to protect Monica from anything. Even from the nature that she loved so much.

She was sitting at the edge of her bed and once he finished to button the overcoat, Andrew spoke again. "Are you ready?" the tone of his voice revealed that he was against that idea, and she knew it.

With patience, Monica searched for his hand and motioned him to sit next to her. Once he did so, she looked in his eyes and could see his suffering reflected in them. "I know what you're afraid..."

"It's... it's hard for me... as much as I know there is a purpose in all this... seeing you suffering is too hard for me to bear... And the possibility to lose you, angel... is unthinkable..."

"Andrew..."

"I told you the other day that you could ask me anything, angel... but I was wrong... Don't ask me to be patient because I cannot accept this any longer..."

She reached up and caressed his face. "You've been there all the time for me..."

"And I will be. Always." He couldn't hold the lonely tear that rolled down his cheek and Monica held him slowly, wishing she could take away the sadness she could feel coming through his heart.

"I love you, Andrew... I'll love you for the eternity..."

The angel of death dared to tighten the hold around her fragile human body a bit more, and closed his eyes for a moment. "Monica... Angel, nothing will keep me away from you. And you know why? Because your soul is the other half of my soul." He pulled away just a little and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Never forget that, baby."

"I won't. I promise."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The blond angel carried his beloved one in his arms through the trees and the flowers that bordered the path to the nearest cliff, from where it was possible to watch a beautiful sunrise. The sky was turning from dark to lilac on the brink of the dawning, and once they finally arrived there, the stars were beginning to fade.

Monica was holding an oil burning lamp to lighten the way, even though its own use was to cast away the slight darkness that still surrounded the place so that she didn't feel uncomfortable. Andrew knew the way to the cliff by heart and would never get lost in those woods, especially carrying such a precious cargo. Once they arrived at the right site, he gently placed the Irish angel sitting over a rock and spread the towel he had brought on the soft grass.

Then the two heavenly beings sat down under an oak tree and leaned against its trunk, facing the horizon before their eyes. Andrew pulled her into his strong arms and kissed her forehead repeatedly.

"We'll have to wait for a few more minutes. But it'll be a beautiful sunrise, as the weather has been very good lately."

The weak smile that played on her lips made his heart ache. "Yes... And I love watching it with you."

He cupped her chin and lifted her head up. "Sharing it with you is what makes it beautiful, angel." Andrew bent down a little and the light kiss against her lips came as a sweet and tender reminder of a love that would never end, no matter what their destinies could be.

"I wish I could give you more comfortable accommodations..." he said, as she settled against his loving embrace once again.

"The accommodations couldn't be better, you know..." she replied, closing her eyes against his chest.

"Rest for a while, sweet angel... We still have some time before the sunrise..." he said, stroking her hair.

Silent and long minutes passed by.

Slow and sad changes happened to Monica while she was facing the treatment, and one of them was her becoming more and more silent. It happened for two different reasons, both of them very painful for her dearest friends to accept: the treatment caused her human organism to be weak and she got tired easily, spending most of the time dozing off to some light sleep. And the other reason was the sadness that had settled in her heart for she didn't know where all that was leading her.

Noticing that she was too quiet, and not yet used to this, Andrew watched her with worried eyes. She was too weak now and he was eager to take her back to the cabin.

"Angel? Did you fall asleep?" he wanted to know, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

But Monica wasn't sleeping.

"I feel so tired..." she let out a sigh, and gently grabbed his shirt. "... so tired, Andrew..."

The blond angel suddenly felt his heart aching and pounding loudly in his chest. Nearly in tears, he cupped her face and searched for her eyes, begging to see them opening for him once again. "Angel? Monica? Monica, talk to me!"

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered, as her body started to become limp.

With trembling hands and anguish flooding his soul, Andrew gathered the Irish angel in his arms and placed her on his lap, cradling her like a small defenceless child who needed all his care and attention.

"Angel?" he called, his eyes filled with pain and tears. "Please, resist... I'm just a selfish soul who wouldn't know how to exist without your sweet presence, baby... Because your presence is the greatest blessing God has ever given me..."

His tears finally made their way down his face and he rested his forehead against hers, allowing them to moister her own face. Shades of orange and yellow covered the sky and the sun was ready to burst from behind the mountains when Monica muttered something that broke Andrew's heart for the hundredth time.

"You'll always be in my heart, Andrew..."

He pressed her tightly against his human body, like a stubborn child who refused to let anybody take her from him. Then, Andrew turned his tear-filled eyes to the sky above them. "Father... of all Your creations, the one I love the most... the one that I find the most precious and dearest to my heart is the angel that is lying in my arms right now... And it's in the name of this love that I pray... it's in the name of my love for Monica that I use all the forces of my being to ask for her healing..."

Along with the first sunray that crossed the sky, a beautiful glow involved the blond angel. But his greatest fear proved to be wrong when his clothes didn't change into the usual white suit he would wear to take God's children Home.

His outfits remained the same. His human form remained the same.

Still surprised, he noticed that now the glow around him was spreading to involve Monica's ill body. And gradually, the little angel's form started to change.

With all the forces in his being, Andrew's eyes remained on her; his strong and permanent gaze combined with the intensity of his loving feelings seemed to increase the warmth and the glow that involved the ill angel's body. Soon, Monica's human form was wrapped in the same shelter of love, and she was glowing like her angelic friend. But she too continued in human form.

And only then the angel of death understood.

Angels were made by a whisper of God, a sigh of life granted by their loving Father at the moment they were created. And now, by a miracle of this same loving Father, Andrew was sharing this breath of life that God had given him centuries ago with Monica.

Her human form, so fragile and so ill, slowly started to change. Colour came back to her cheeks and her scarce auburn strands were suddenly becoming longer. A minute later, her hair was full again and cascading over Andrew's arm. Her extremely thin body started to regain weight and the blond angel could not only feel it but also see the drastic change in her appearance moments later.

The slow rising and falling of her chest gave place to a steady and clear breathing and her heart, which was beating so slow, now pounded stronger, as if she was ready to start an exciting journey all over again.

Overwhelmed with emotion and awe, Andrew didn't know if he should laugh or if he should cry. A miracle healed his Monica and loving words whispered to his heart by their loving Father told him that this miracle had been possible because of him.

Because of Andrew's love for Monica.

He gazed at the Irish angel intently, carefully committing every feature of her beautiful human form to his heart. Some auburn strands over her forehead and others a bit longer framing her beautiful face and hiding behind small ears. Andrew noticed her well-traced eyebrows and the long eyelashes, and cheered to remember the spark of her soft brown eyes whenever she observed God's wonderful creations.

Her perfectly shaped nose, her rosy cheeks and equally rosy lips matched the outline of her jaw. The pretty dimple underneath her chin and those on her cheek, which became visible whenever she smiled, had always looked adorable to him. The blond angel had memorised all her Gaelic traits by heart and now, thanks to a miracle, he would have the opportunity to see them again - and for the centuries to come.

What was happening was so amazing to him that he didn't even notice the realm of angels surrounding them and witnessing astounded the miracle before their eyes. They were obviously moved with emotion and rejoicing that an angel had been healed in such a spectacular way.

But on the other hand, a veil of shame and guilt had covered their hearts too. How could they speak in the name of God if they hadn't even heard their loving Father's true words? How could they judge and condemn two angels like them in such a cruel way if God Himself had taught them to deliver a message of tolerance and acceptance? The scene before their eyes was the answer to their hurtful words and attitudes. And they seemed to understand it. They knew there were apologies to offer and, which made them even more embarrassed, they knew Monica and Andrew would accept those apologies.

When the first sunray touched the two angels, Monica drew in a deep breath and suddenly opened her eyes, desperately searching for air as if she was coming back to the surface after almost drowning in the deep ocean. As if she had just woken up from a terrible nightmare.

And Andrew's loving face was the first thing she saw with the dawning of that new day.

"Andrew?"

"Angel? Monica?" he cupped her cheek and searched for her eyes, wanting her to calm down even though he himself was extremely nervous, perhaps still doubting it was happening. "Angel, talk to me! Is there anything you're feeling? Are you in any pain?"

"N-no... no... I'm..." She was extremely confused and grabbed his T-shirt trying to find an explanation to the drastic changes in her human form. The little angel looked at his green eyes, not yet fully understanding what was going on. "Andrew..."

"I'm here, baby!" he said, stroking her face and not sure of what to say either. "Tell me, are you feeling alright?"

She looked around them trying to understand what had just happened to her. "I...Yes... All of a sudden something happened before the dawn... It was as if I was falling but then I felt your arms around me and I felt your presence so intense right here in my heart..." she explained, "I felt the Father's presence as well... I... I heard your prayers, Andrew..." an instant tear fell from her eye as she added. "...and I heard His answer..."

He let a small laughter, which was also a sob, and stroked her cheek as she straightened her body. "Oh, Monica... Angel... Look at yourself, baby... look what happened to you..."

Monica turned her eyes from his just to look at her human form. She ran a hand through her long hair and then placed her palms against her cheeks, feeling the drastic changes that happened on the latest minutes.

He searched for her hand and kissed her palm. Now the intense and warm glow that touched their faces was also coming from the sun that had just burst from behind the green mountains. "You were right. It was a beautiful dawning..." The Irish angel spoke, for some moments looking at the horizon with enchantment.

"The most beautiful I've ever witnessed!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Monica and Andrew still couldn't believe that such a drastic change had happened to her before the dawning of that new day. Her human form, which was decayed and fragile due to the treatment she was going through, was now healthy and strong again. And that miracle had happened for two reasons: God's will and Andrew's presence. The angel of death loved her so much that he had been able to share with her the same breath of life that his Father had given him at the moment of his creation.

If the bond between the two heavenly creatures was already strong, now it became even more powerful. Even more special. And even more loving.

Monica turned her eyes to him again. "Could you help me, Andrew?"

He immediately rose to his feet and she gladly took his proffered hand so that she too could stand up - it was the first time she did it for herself in weeks. And when Monica finally did so, Andrew was afraid to let her hands go, afraid that she could by any reason fall again.

But contrary to his fears, Monica looked at him with a broad smile as she was now standing on her feet all by herself. The glow that was involving both of them finally started to fade and she understood where it was coming from.

"You..." she said, once again holding his gaze and with tears in her eyes.

"Not me. The Father." Andrew humbly recognised.

Monica touched his face with delicate fingers and smiled. "But it was through you... It could only be through you..."

The blond angel didn't know what to say exactly, but now it didn't even matter that much. What mattered was that his Monica was back to him. He gently grabbed her face with both hands.

"Oh, angel... You're my most precious blessing... my most precious miracle..." he said, pulling her to his arms again.

And before she could say something else, another voice interrupted their conversation.

"Angel girl is right, baby. The Father used you as an instrument to perform a miracle, as a bridge. And we all witnessed it."

Only then they found out that their angelic friends were there and had watched the latest events. With tear-filled eyes, Tess walked over up to them and opened her arms. "And I guess it was the most beautiful miracle I've ever witnessed in my whole existence."

Monica let go of Andrew's embrace just for a little while so that she and the old supervisor could hold each other tightly, and then Tess broke down and cried. Except that now her tears were of pure joy. "Oh, angel girl... I prayed so much for that miracle, baby... I prayed so much for your suffering to end..."

"And you and I know that He was listening to you all the time..." she replied, more tears of joy also falling from her eyes as she held her dear friend.

"Oh, yes, He was... He always does, even though I myself forgot about this lately..."

"I guess most of us forgot about our Father's teachings lately, Tess..."

Sam's voice made them look at him and at the other angels. Some of them had turned their backs on Monica and Andrew at the moment they knew about their relationship. Others, like Adam and Rafael, had avoided talking to them fearing the consequences of everything that was happening, and feeling quite confused about what to think of the unexpected romance.

And they were all very sorry.

"We judged. We condemned. We turned our backs on you both, and in doing so we didn't even know one of our dear friends was going through the most difficult moment of her entire existence." Sam was speaking for him and for all the others.

Once Tess and Monica pulled away, Andrew stood behind the Irish angel and placed both hands over her shoulders. Perhaps his protective instincts were still acting, due to the unconscious fear that the old angel would try to take her away from him again.

"We were so wrapped up in our own prejudgement that didn't even bother to see past what we were condemning and know what was happening to you. We didn't even bother to pray for guidance and ask God what He thought about it..."

He gave a step closer and lowered his eyes. "We didn't even care to think about how you two were feeling, about the hurt we inflicted in your souls. I thank the Father that Tess didn't act like we all did. I'm glad she listened to her heart and to God's loving message."

"Yet there isn't a single day I don't regret the way I treated Monica and Andrew when I first knew about their feelings for each other." The supervisor added, and Monica reached out to touch her hand.

"You've already asked for our forgiveness, Tess. More than once and in many different ways." The little angel spoke, shooting her a grateful look. "You took care of me when I most needed... You were there for us all the time."

"Yes, and this is how we all should have acted. This is what our Father taught us." Sam kept on talking. "That's why we are all here. To ask for your forgiveness, Monica and Andrew. To tell you both how terribly sorry we are for our prejudgements."

"And for our omission too." Adam gave one step ahead. "You can't possibly know how ashamed I am for turning my back to two very dear friends. I didn't condemn you, but I didn't voice my feelings and my feelings were to support you because I know that the bond that keeps you both together is strong... it's different from anything else I've seen, and I've seen quite a lot!"

Rafael also took a step forward. "We had no right to judge you or to abandon you in a difficult hour." He looked at Monica. "Angels had never dealt with the fear of death and when I knew what was happening to you and was told to come here, I honestly... I never felt so scared... it never hurt so much."

Andrew was now standing next to Monica, with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and they looked at each other somewhat moved with what their friends and fellow angels were saying.

"Asking for your forgiveness is the least we can do." Adam concluded.

"You all talked about God's teachings and how you ignored them... One of His most remarkable messages is to learn how to forgive. Andrew and I have no doubt that you are truly sorry... we can see it in your eyes. And it would be wrong of us not to accept your apologies." The Irish angel finally spoke, and one could see that the expression on her face was one of forgiveness.

"I cannot use better words." Andrew added, proud of listening to his beloved angel, proud of her forgiving nature - just one of the million things he loved about her. "The fact that we're angels doesn't mean we're perfect. I made mistakes in my existence too, and asked for God's forgiveness, and the forgiveness of those who I hurt. So there's no way I cannot accept your apologies."

He made a short pause and looked at Monica, smiling with emotion. "Besides... All that matters is right here with me now... And I'm the happiest angel in all realm."

She returned his gaze and his smile, and the others could see the love that brought the two angels together. It was undeniable that they had been made for each other and that their bond was intense and eternal.

"Oh, well, that you don't need to tell us, Andrew! I guess we all knew it already!" Rafael joked, and everybody's smile put an end to all the anguish and pain all of them had been through during the last few months.

Sam took a step closer and placed each of his hands over their shoulders. "God has given you His blessing, and this is the most important present you two could ever receive. But I also would like to give you my blessing along with my apologies... And to thank you two for making me see what true love really is. That is a lesson I shall never forget."

Little by little, the angels started to leave the woods, joyful that the story involving two of them had ended so happily.

"Well... Andrew, buddy, if you allow me I'd like to hug a dear friend..." Adam spoke.

"I give you my full permission!"

The angel of death gave Monica a warm embrace. "God bless you, sweetie. Hearing that you were so ill broke my heart, Monica. And the miracle that has just happened to you right now was the most beautiful miracle I've ever witnessed." He kissed the top of her head and let her go.

"Thank you, Adam." She smiled gratefully at him, and exchanged his embrace for Rafael's.

"I'm sure Andrew's gonna take good care of you, Monica!"

"He always did..." She said, and looked at the two angels. "But it's also good to know we have wonderful friends who will always be walking with us."

"That you can be sure you'll always have!" Adam said, and he and Rafael shook hands with Andrew.

"You got a precious gift there, buddy!" the angel of death spoke.

"The most precious I could ever ask for!" Andrew wrapped his arm around Monica's shoulders once again, and along with Tess, they watched as their colleagues went away.


	27. Chapter 27

One more chapter and this is not the last yet, okay? The epilogue will come soon. :)

**CHAPTER 27**

Under the gentle and bright rays of the morning sun, the couple of angels looked at each other again and smiled, a thousand of emotions reflected in the spark of their eyes and all the sadness that had filled their hearts for months was finally gone.

"I guess I'm leaving too, you see..." Tess' voice caused them to break their gaze and look at the supervisor, but they saw she was chuckling. "...because somebody has to go back at that cabin and prepare a small celebration of the Father's wonderful miracle!"

"Do you think we'll have some time together, Tess?" Monica wanted to know, with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, baby. This journey served to fulfil two assignments. One of them is just over, and I believe all of those who were here at the dawning of this new day learned an important lesson. There is still a mission to be accomplished, though. But not now."

"I understand what you're saying. And I'm ready to do it when God tells me the right time." The Irish angel spoke. They knew what the oldest angel was talking about, but were glad that their loving Father had granted them with some time for themselves, as the wish to be close after so much suffering was urgent.

The supervisor was gone a moment later and on that cliff were only Monica and Andrew. Smiling as she was still following the old supervisor with her eyes, he reached for her hand and took it to his lips. That gesture called Monica's attention back to him and she returned his smile with the same love.

"Know something, angel? Whenever I look at your pretty face, at those pretty eyes of yours, I see one more new reason to love you..."

She wanted to say something in reply, but all of a sudden her eyes were filled with tears and she bit her lower lip, not able to voice what she was feeling inside. And then she threw herself in his arms and held him tightly, burying her face in his strong chest. Andrew held her firmly, forever grateful for the presents he had just received: her love and the permission to remain by her side for the centuries to come.

He kissed the top of her head repeatedly, treasuring the feeling of having her in his arms. On the following second, Andrew could feel her sobbing and dared to tighten his embrace a little bit more. He knew those were tears of joy, yet Andrew wished she wasn't crying.

"There... There were times I doubted that a miracle would happen, you know... I feel so ashamed now..." she said, trying to control her tears as he kept on caressing her long strands.

"You were afraid, angel. Afraid just like me because what you faced was... it was nearly unthinkable for an angel." He spoke against her hair - sad memories crossing his mind as he looked at an invisible point lost in the breathtaking view before them.

"What _we_ faced, Andrew... You were there for me all the time, and I guess that's why the Father gave me this assignment. Because he knew you'd stand by my side no matter what... even if you had to disobey Sam's orders."

"I would disobey anybody's orders to stand by your side, sweet angel. Because I know that we were meant to be together and the highest authority has given us His blessing." The blond angel pulled away just a few inches, and searched for her tear-filled eyes. "May I ask you something?"

A tearful smile broke on her face. "Yes..."

"Let's enjoy together the scenario you were eager to see and leave all those sad memories in the past." He wiped away the tears on her face. "I know those are tears of joy, but I'm eager to see your beautiful smile back on your face..." He smiled. "...Actually, this is a view _I am_ eager to see!"

Monica let out a small giggle. "I think I can do what you're asking me, Andrew..."

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, lost in the sweetness of her eyes. "We have so much time to catch up on with, angel."

"Well... I think we can start doing this right now, you see, as we don't have any assignment in the next few days..." there was a slight blush on her face as she spoke, as she knew that finally they would have time for their romance.

Amused, he wiped her cheek, eyeing her with tenderness. "Then may I ask you something else?"

She leaned on his tender touch. "You know the answer to this question will always be yes..." she said, sweetly as he gazed at her rosy lips. A moment later, Andrew crossed the small distance between them and she closed her eyes, feeling pleasant butterflies in her stomach. Andrew pressed his lips against hers and the kiss that followed was languid, slow and filled with love. Monica wrapped her arms around his neck, welcoming that caress with the same intensity as the blond angel held her tightly, yet always very gently.

The image of them somewhat completed the breathtaking scenario of the sun bathing the ever green mountains on that bright and blessed morning. The feelings that brought Monica and Andrew together were pure, holy and deserving, and the two would have the entire existence ahead.

When their kiss ended, another one started, just as loving as the first. Soon, Andrew was kissing her smile away, and enjoying the sound of her giggling, he pulled her to his arms once again.

X

"...and we also need to check on the nests that are near the cabin, Andrew. The last time I was here the wee birds were about to be born, you know. We have to see if this has happened already..."

Monica's Irish lilt echoing through the forest was music to Andrew's ears. Hand in hand, they walked back to the cabin following a trail ornated with colourful tiny flowers and hearing the humming of the birds. And during this time, the blond angel rejoiced to know that her chatty mood was back in full force. He listened intently to each comment she made about their surroundings and happily agreed with everything.

"We can do that after lunch if you want, angel." He said, kissing her hand as they climbed up the porch stairs.

"Oh, that is a good idea, Andrew. We can do that before we go to the lake..."

"To the lake?" he wanted to know, not missing how her eyes shone with the many plans she obviously had for the days ahead.

"Yes, I-"

But before she could go on talking, a puppy's bark called their attention and they saw it as little Joy ran clumsy towards them, nearly slipping on the wooden floor. The little animal's excitement was moving, and when Monica scooped her in her arms and against her chest, Joy covered the angel's face with lots of wet kisses.

"Oh, sweetheart... I know... I'm so happy too..." she stroked Joy's black fur and kissed the top of her little head.

Andrew also ruffled Joy's soft fur. "I guess mother nature is smiling at the miracle that happened on the dawning of this day."

Monica's eyes met his and immense joy invaded her heart - she was happy because he was happy, despite the visible traces of exhaustion on his handsome face.

"You're right, angel boy." Tess's strong and equally happy voice called their attention. The oldest angel came from inside the house wearing an apron, and one could see she was in the middle of something very important. "And right now it's time for us to have our breakfast, as we have to take care of our human forms! And once we're finished, I'll head back to the kitchen cause lunch is on its way!"

"Oh, we could help you out, Tess, I could-"

"Nope! Only fully authorised personal is allowed, Miss Wings." She was quick to inform, causing Andrew to hide a chuckle.

"Are you sure you won't need any help, Tess?"

"As sure as my name is Tess."

"Oh, well, then I could set the table for ya, and after lunch we could go for a picnic near the lake... I'd love to take up some swimming lessons!"

The two older angels exchanged a rather worried glance. "Swimming, angel? Don't you think you should wait a little?"

"Yes, she should! It's a little too soon for all those plans you have in mind, miss!"

Monica looked at her two dearest friends with hopeful bright eyes, which reminded of an excited child filled with great expectations. "I feel I have so much to catch up with, you know... And I feel so prepared to do so!"

Andrew and Tess then realised it would be impossible to deny her anything.


	28. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

"Look at this, mom!"

The nine-year-old Anna Jenkins showed her new teddy bear with enthusiasm. They were both in the room designed for patients to receive the chemotherapy treatment and had a broad smile upon their faces. Some colourful balloons decorated the room and together with them were the other adults that, for some time, had to go through the same treatment with her. The nurses and her doctor were there too, and there was a small cake over the table.

"It's beautiful, sweetie!" her mother spoke, and then turned to all those who were present there. "I don't know how to thank you enough..." her eyes were filled with tears and she was fighting hard not to cry.

"We're all so happy to know that Anna's recovering. But please don't thank us, Mrs Jenkins. Knowing that our little Anna here has healed is already such a wonderful present to us." Susan, the nurse who had assisted the group, was radiant with the girl's recovery.

And Anna wasn't the only one who had reasons to celebrate: all the others who had been doing the treatment were healing too and the small party was actually made for all of them. "I think there's one person who should be here and who we should thank to." Mrs Swanson, one of those patients spoke, and they exchanged a common gaze, aware of the person they were talking about.

"What Dr Miller did for all of us is... Well, I don't know if he's aware of the great present he gave us when he decided to put us under his new treatment."

"That's true..." Susan spoke, taking a seat next to Anna. "When Dr Miller's wife passed away and later on when he himself fell ill I thought all the research work he was doing would be lost, as he isolated himself from the rest of the world. But something touched his heart in the last couple of months.... something so wonderful that made him keep on his work."

What the group didn't know was that, through the glass door that separated the room from the corridor, Dr Stephen Miller observed them in silence. The result of his research was right before his eyes even though those people hadn't been the reason why he restarted his work. The young lady named Monica was the one who touched his soul and brought back compassion to his empty heart. Miller had even prayed for her, something he hadn't done since his wife died.

The doctor was exactly wondering if she was still alive as the last time he'd seen her, Monica was very weak, when a sudden voice took him out of his reverie.

"Wee Anna has a lovely future ahead."

Stephen looked at his side and to his surprise and amazement, Monica was standing next to him. But differently from the times he had seen her, now she was gorgeous, with her full auburn hair cascading over her shoulders. Sparkling brown eyes and rosy cheeks made her meek face look brighter and a long white dress made her look divine.

"Monica?"

"I'm glad I met you here, while you observed just a tiny bit of the present you gave to this world, Dr Miller."

"You... you were extremely ill..." he spoke, still not believing her image.

"My human form was."

He blinked with a confused look on his face. "I... I don't get it..."

"I'm an angel, Dr Miller. And I was sent here with a mission and a message."

A beautiful and intense glow started to involve her, and the doctor gave a step back.

"Please, don't be afraid."

"An angel? I... I don't understand..."

She smiled at him, and the power of that image standing before his eyes caused him to feel amazingly grateful and deeply moved - and he didn't know why.

"God, your loving Father, has sent an angel to stay by your side, to bring back the compassion and the love for human beings that you lost a couple of years ago, when your wife died."

Stephen bit his lower lip, fighting against the emotions in his heart. "God? He... sent an angel to me? He sent you to me?"

"Yes, and He wants you to know that your compassion touched thousands of other lives, as your research will have a decisive role in the research for the cure of cancer. Other doctors, who nowadays are your students, will give sequence to your work." She turned to look at little Anna, whose giggles were making all those around her smile with joy. "See that little girl? When she grows up she will become a great oncologist, because a great doctor inspired her."

She could see the tears in his eyes, as he too looked at the little girl and at all the ones present in the room. "They are all healing?" he asked.

"Yes. This will be your legacy to the world, Stephen Miller. And God couldn't be more proud of His child."

"I'm... I'm glad that their relatives won't have to face the great pain to be separated from a loved one... like I did..."

She stepped closer and placed her hand over his shoulder, the touch was delicate and comforting. "This is over now."

"What do you mean?"

"You had a heart attack this morning, while you were sleeping." She spoke, to a very surprised Dr Miller. "And I was sent here to escort you to your eternal Home."

Without much thinking, still very confused, he took her proffered hand and they started to walk along the corridor, disappearing moments later.

X

When Monica and Dr Miller reappeared, they were in a totally different place. A green field covered with colourful flowers and the tall trees and under the bluest of the skies was ahead of them. Some white cotton clouds travelled slowly above the mountain tops at a distance and the gentle rays of the sun warmed up their faces.

"This is your new Home now, Stephen Miller. And there's someone who has been anxiously waiting for you..." Monica spoke, and those last words finally made some tears of emotion fall from his eyes. The Irish angel smiled at him and nodded, turning to look at the open field once again. Stephen followed her gaze and saw a woman walking towards them. She had a broad smile on her face. "Your wife has been waiting for this moment as much as you. She knew you had an assignment to fulfil on Earth and she counted the time until you could accomplish it so that you two could be reunited again. Now, for the rest of the eternity."

"Clara... My Clara..." he whispered, without taking his eyes from the woman. "Is this some kind of a dream?"

"I believe no dream could be as sweet as the reality that stands before you now."

He looked at the angel one more time, with a grateful expression on his face. "I thank God for putting you in my way," the doctor said, visibly moved.

Then he turned on his feet and headed to his beloved wife, gathering her in his arms moments later. And it was possible to see a smile breaking on his face as their heavenly forms collapsed - the first smile since Clara had passed away.

Monica watched the couple with a broad smile and felling the joy to see two souls who loved each other reunited.

"I believe you'd make a wonderful angel of death..."

A familiar and dear voice reached her ears and made her look at her side to see Andrew smiling at her. He stepped closer and lay his hands over her shoulders, kissing her cheek with tenderness. "But this is quite redundant as everything you do is wonderful!"

She let a small giggle and wiped away a sudden tear that had rolled down her cheek. "Don't you think you're a wee bit suspect to say so?"

Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her from behind, both angels watching as Dr Miller and his wife, Clara, walked away, chatting happily and locked in a loving embrace.

"They will have so much to talk... so much to catch up with..." she sighed, leaning against him.

"I can imagine it..."

"I think we both can imagine it, Andrew... When I first met Dr Stephen Miller something deep inside his eyes made me understand him, even though he didn't have much of a friendly character. And I guess now I know why it happened."

"Why, angel?"

She turned around in his arms and now they were facing each other. "When we first met I saw in his eyes the same pain I was feeling in my heart... Loving someone and fearing to be put apart from them forever."

Andrew caressed her face with the back of his hand. "You were the perfect angel for this assignment. But I don't want to see fear and pain in those pretty eyes of yours again, are we understood?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yes. As long as you're with me."

The blond angel sighed deeply and caressed her auburn hair. "I wish I could be by your side like this forever, angel." He spoke, not really wanting to be placed apart from her for their next assignment.

"Well, you'll be able to stay by each other's side a little bit more it seems..."

The familiar voice that interrupted their conversation belonged to Tess, and the angels pulled away to acknowledge her presence. But they were equally confused by her words.

"What do you mean, Tess?"

"What I mean is that you two have a new assignment to accomplish, and it's high time you headed to the place where you'll be working at." She spoke, and then, with a mischievous smile as if enjoying to see their troubled look, she added. "Together."

A hopeful smile appeared on Monica's face and she and Andrew exchanged a surprised glance before looking at the supervisor again. "We'll be working together? Is that what you mean, Tess?"

"Exactly, angel girl. And this mission starts in... well, I'd say in a couple of hours, so if you two decide to go now you might have some time to enjoy the sunny day at the park that exists near your assignments' house."

Monica let go of Andrew's hand just for a few moments, so that she could hold her dear supervisor and friend. And Tess returned the embrace just as lovingly. "Thank you, Tess."

"Oh, don't thank me, I'm not the one who assigns angels here and there..." there was a smile on her face as she said so.

When Monica pulled away, Andrew bent down and kissed the oldest angel's cheek. "We thank you for everything else then!" he blinked at her, as Monica returned to his arms.

The old supervisor looked at them and although the smile on her face disappeared, there was visible joy in the spark of her eyes. "There's something I'd like to tell you two before you go..."

Monica frowned with concern. "You're not coming with us?"

"Well, yes, I'll meet you soon, but you'll start it without me. But I cannot let you both go before giving you my blessing... The love that brought you two together is undoubtedly very powerful... so powerful that allowed a miracle to happen and a stronger bond to be created. You two are special, babies, and so is the connection that exists between you. I guess I took it for granted a while ago, and although I apologised with you, I never had the chance to tell you that your feelings for each other are one more of the Father's beautiful creations. Anyone, either human or angel, can see that."

She gave a step closer and touched their faces. "And knowing that you were meant for each other, knowing that you'll be taking care of each other for the rest of the eternity fills my heart with joy."

X

"My eternal valentine..." Andrew spoke, as he and Monica appreciated the view from the park. They were both back in their human forms and sitting on the green grass under the shadow of a tall tree. Both were wearing casual clothes: he, blue jeans and the green T-shirt that Monica found so beautiful on him, as it matched his beautiful green eyes. She, a long skirt with tiny flowers and a white sleeveless blouse, and the little angel had abandoned her sandals for a while, finding comfort in his arms as she rested her back against his chest.

Monica let out a small giggle. "I find it lovely that human beings have the habit to celebrate many special dates, you know, Andrew..." her head was nestled underneath his chin but she tilted it just to look at his face. "Because now we'll be able to celebrate Valentines' Day."

"We have already celebrated Valentines' Day, Monica." He reminded her, not getting enough of her meek smile and her loving gaze.

"Oh, well, yes... But on the other times I could not do this..." She straightened her body and turned at him. Then, Monica cupped his cheek and brought her face close to his, until her lips brushed his in a soft and tender kiss.

He nuzzled his nose with hers and smiled. "Just for the record, you could have done it before... I wouldn't have complained!" Enjoying the sound of her giggling, Andrew kissed her smile lightly and many times before entangling his fingers through her hair and wrapping his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. And then they were both locked in a loving kiss, which lasted for a precious and sweet eternity.

"I love you so much..." she whispered, as they pulled away but their foreheads remained together.

"I love you, my angel... For the centuries to come..." he spoke, and then searched for her bright brown eyes. "...And I promise to be your angel... to protect you whether you have to face the dangers of this world or to wipe your tears if you should cry."

She smiled at him again, "You don't have to promise me that... I know you will. You always do because you are special, Andrew. God made you like this."

"I can say the same thing about you, Monica. Special and much loved by this angel here... who will hold you in his heart forever."

They held each other again, and remained like that, enjoying the feeling of being together, savouring the sweet sensation that besides their loving Father they belonged to each other for the years to come, two souls forever joined and meant to be together forever. As Monica rested her head against his chest and Andrew kissed the top of her head repeatedly, they watched with a smile on their faces as a white dove cooed and flew across the blue sky on that sunny morning.

The end

x

_Thank you all for taking your time to read this story and thank you very much for your feedback. Every compliment certainly meant a lot to me and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Thanks again and I'll see you all around with a new story soon. _

_PS. Some people asked me about the previous stories before this one, and I tell you they're all on my website, link on my profile, at the session "Monica and Andrew friendship" ._

_Love,_

_Deyse  
_


End file.
